


A Quiet Moment

by OCaptainSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCaptainSwan/pseuds/OCaptainSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan fic. Takes place after 4x12 and what I had hoped would happen throughout the hiatus. Does not follow the new storyline for 4B. Rated M for smutt in some chapters, otherwise fluffy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at CS fanfic...and my first fanfic in a really really long time. I'd appreciate comments and suggestions! Thanks for reading!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Mom?” Henry asked, looking at Emma. “Can I stay with my other mom tonight?”  
Both women look at each other and Emma nods. After all, Regina did just say goodbye to her lover Robin Hood. It was probably for the best that she wasn’t left alone. 

Henry, Emma and Regina give one last glance about the hidden library in the lakeside mansion and then Emma put her hands on Henry’s shoulders and ushered him out the door.

“Hey kid, call me tomorrow when you want me to pick you up.” Emma says as Henry and Regina make their way down the road. 

Emma got into her yellow bug and sighed. So much had happened in so little time. All the events of the day flooded through her mind. Getting her memories back from Ingrid, Saying goodbye to her new friend Elsa, who had become like a sister to her, Mr. Gold banished across the town line by his own wife, and then of course Killian. There was a real possibility of him dying today. Emma’s head rested against the steering wheel of her car and she let her tears fall. What if Anna hadn’t had mentioned anything about knowing Mr. Gold? What if he had succeeded in cleaving himself from the dagger, and of course, crushing Killian’s heart? Just a couple days ago Killian had told her that he was a survivor. She wanted so badly to believe it. She knew he would always put up a fight, and well, he’s survived so far. This was just a little too close to death for her to handle though. 

Emma sat up and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She had to go see him again. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She knew she couldn’t breathe until she saw him again and felt his arms around her.

It was dark outside and painfully slow to get back into town and at Granny’s. She parked in the back and snuck in and knocked on Killian’s door. Killian answered and didn’t say anything, ‘shit’, Emma thought, ‘he could probably tell I had been crying.’ He just pulled her into his arms and into his room and shut the door.

“Killian, I….”Emma started to say, but Killian’s lips were on hers, kissing her eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her hand run through his hair. Killian moaned low and deep and his hand pushed back some of her hair and he wove his fingers through her blonde tresses. She loved it when he did that. He pushed her up against the back of the door and looped his hook into her belt loop on her jeans. Emma pushed herself into him, wanting to be as physically close as possible, kissing him with as much passion as she could muster. She slid her right hand up and rested it over his heart and kept her other hand at the back of his head. 

“Mmmm” Killian said, breaking away, but resting his forehead on hers. He placed his hand over hers on his heart. “Emma, what were you going to say?”  
Emma opened her eyes and looked at him. Her mouth fell open but she didn’t know what to say. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and wanted to be with him, how scared she was, from what had happened today and because of how he made her feel. Instead, she felt her eyes swell up with tears, ‘oh God, not again’ she thought.

Killian wiped away her tears and had a concerned look in his eyes. He knew better than to press her and he knew that this day was hard on her as well, hell; ever since they got back from the enchanted forest it’s been hard on her. She had to accept her powers and dig into her past. Something he knew very well was hard for her to do. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. He sat down and scooted over to the other side and patted the spot next to him. Emma smirked, and sat down next to him and laid her head against his shoulder. 

She sighed and then finally said “I just needed to make sure you were okay. I had no idea about Mr. Gold. I thought he had changed. There were so many things going on Killian. I almost lost you today. And I….I can’t lose you.”

“Hey” Killian replied, pulling her closer to him. “I told you twice now that I’m a survivor, Swan. You aren’t going to lose me.” He kissed the top of her head. “I know things were pretty crazy today.” He lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him “Emma…I’m so proud of you, love.” He pushed back a stray piece of hair from her face. “You finally accepted your powers. You reached into your past. I know that must have been hard for you to do. The fact that you shared that with me meant a great deal to me.”

Emma smiled and stared into his eyes. She was falling madly in love with this man. She turned slightly toward him and put her hands on his face, something she had just started to do, she loved feeling his stubble, his neck. She just wanted to touch him and memorize everything about his gorgeous face. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back a bit. She could tell he enjoyed this. She kept feeling his face and then kissed him deeply, taking him a bit by surprise. He didn’t miss a beat to return the kiss with equal fervor. He pulled her onto him and wrapped his arms around her. It was pretty obvious she wasn’t going home anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all like this chapter. It's definitely rated M. Let me know what you'd like to see happen!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma could feel her walls coming down. This is what Killian did to her. His arms were still wrapped around her as they kissed each other with as much passion as they could muster, stopping only for brief seconds to breathe. In those seconds, Emma would open her eyes and stare at Killian; his hands still tangled up in her hair, keeping her head inches away from his own, his cheeks flushed and eyes closed. It made her heart melt; she didn’t want it to stop. 

In one quick swooping motion Killian shifted the two of them so that Emma was lying down on the bed and he was hovering over her. Emma let out a gasp as Killian started sucking on her neck. With his one hand he started to unzip her jacket and quickly kissed her hard on the lips before she could protest. Not that she would at this point. He let his hand slip up her shirt, just under her breasts. She shivered at his touch. He let his hand stay there while he kissed her jaw line, her throat, and her collarbone. Then he sat up and pulled Emma up to him and helped her out of her jacket. 

Emma smiled and put her arms around him and kissed him, just a quick peck on his lips. Then she smirked and lifted her arms above her head and nodded at Killian. He stared at her for a second before understanding what she was doing. He slipped her shirt off and flung it on the ground next to her jacket. He stared at her with wide eyes full of love and adoration for her. Emma wasn’t used to having someone stare at her in such a way. She let out a nervous giggle and then started pulling off Killian’s vest and then his shirt. He laughed and kissed her forehead and then gathered her in his arms. She ran her hands up his chest slowly, playing with his necklace, and then around his neck and he let out a low growl before burying his face into her own neck. 

“Oh!” Emma cried.

“Mmmm” Killian breathed against her neck. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine. 

Emma reached behind her and undid the clasps on her bra and tore it away from her. Killian leaned back to take her all in. 

“Swan. You are bloody beautiful!”

Emma’s face flushed red and Killian rose up above her, locking his eyes with hers, with an arm behind her back lowered her back down onto the pillows, his lips parting hers and his hand roamed up and cupped her breast. Emma let out a soft moan, and deepened their kiss, her hands in his hair, holding him there. 

Killian’s lips made their way down into the hollow of her throat, her collarbone, and then wrapped around one of her nipples. He gave a light tug and Emma arched her back and moaned. Killian smiled and chuckled before teasing her with his tongue. 

Emma’s breathing became heavy while Killian played with her breasts. She grabbed at the bed sheets and made fists and arched her back and made sounds she had never heard herself make before. Killian loved it, it spurred him on. She grabbed his head and pulled him back up to her, desperate to kiss him again. He obliged and they laid on their sides, Emma’s hands cupped Killian’s face, kissing him and she could sense that he needed her. 

Emma laughed and sat up, and went to the end of the bed. Killian watched her as she undid his belt buckle, and she looked up and locked eyes with him while she pulled off his leather pants and boxer shorts, never breaking eye contact. Killian’s eyes were wide and she could see the tick he sometimes got on the side of his face in his cheeks. Emma took Killian’s member into her hands and Killian closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Emma smiled and then sank down into the bed and started sucking him. 

Now it was Killian’s turn to be driven mad. His voice was low and breathy as he whispered “you little minx!” 

Emma stopped what she was doing, smiled and looked up, “what’s the matter Captain, can’t handle it?”

“No. But perhaps you cannot handle this.” Killian sat up and grabbed her and flung her down beneath him. With a low growl grabbed at her jeans and pulled both them and her panties off. Emma shivered as he ran his hook gently across her thighs and gasped when he plunged his tongue into her. She could say one thing was for sure, Hook was very talented with his hand and his tongue. 

Killian made her feel wild and free. She cried out his name several times and could feel his chuckle reverberate inside her. He didn’t stop and wouldn’t stop until she came. And when she did he was right there beside her, holding her in his arms and kissing her. They couldn’t get too loud considering the walls at Granny’s were thin and they didn’t need Ruby telling all of town what was going on tonight.

Killian didn’t stop kissing her as he hovered on top of her. Emma guided him to her core and he lowered himself down on her, being careful not to press too much of his weight on her and slowly entered her. Emma let out a gasp and a soft moan and Killian buried his face into her neck and breathed out her name. 

Killian went slow at first but Emma bucked her hips up sending him deeper into her. He moaned and plunged into her and she wrapped her legs around his and arched back. Her eyes were closed and Killian kissed her exposed throat. Emma smiled and pulled him down closer to her, she didn’t want there to be any space between them. His forehead rested on hers and their breathing was heavy. 

“Finally Swan” Killian breathed.

“Yeah. Oh God Killian!” Emma was about to lose it. She dug her nails into his back and he picked up the pace. He buried his head into her neck and breathed and moaned heavily. He could feel her pulsing beneath him. When she came he covered her mouth with his to drown out the cries. And seconds later she did the same for him. 

He pushed himself up from on top of her and laid down beside her and gathered her in his arms and kissed her cheek. He was the happiest and luckiest man alive, he thought. He smiled and looked at his Emma. Her eyes closed, still panting from earlier. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, right now in this moment. But he didn’t want her to run away. She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He brushed the hair out of her face and just stared at her until she opened her eyes. 

Emma smiled up at him and reached up and touched his face and stared into his eyes before giving him a soft and gentle kiss and then nestled down into his chest. Killian kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair and hummed a little tune. Emma could get used to falling asleep like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian wake up the next morning after their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short! I will hopefully be posting the next chapter soon! If you have requests please message me.

Emma awoke to the sunshine peeking its way through the dark curtains in the room and to Killian lightly tracing patterns up and down her arm. It gave her goosebumps and made her shiver. She could definitely get used to waking up like this. She smiled as she recalled the evening’s events. Killian was curled up behind her back and she turned over to see him staring at her. 

“Morning” 

“It is indeed Swan. Did you sleep well?” Killian replied, kissing the top of her head.

“Mmmm. Yes. Best sleep I’ve had in a long time.” She reached up and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. “What time is it? How long have you been awake?”  
Before Killian could answer she heard a loud beeping noise from her cell phone that signaled that she received a text message. She pressed a finger to his lips and said “be right back” and wrapped herself in a blanket (killian let out a disapproving sigh) and hunted around for her phone. She finally found the pair of jeans she had been wearing that had been thrown across the room and retrieved her phone. 

“Everything okay love?” asked Killian, sitting up.  
“Yeah it’s just Henry. He wants to meet for breakfast. He said Regina would drop him off at the diner in an hour.” Emma sat down on the edge of the bed responding to Henry’s message with a ‘sounds good kid!’

“I still get to have an hour with my Swan then!” Said Killian sitting up and pulling her with him. He laid her back down and kissed her hard. 

Emma’s arms immediately went behind his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. She blinked her eyes open, not wanting it to stop but turned her head to the side. Killian started kissing her neck and her throat. Emma let out of soft sigh and then pulled him back up to her. 

“I need to go home and change Killian. I don’t think Henry is ready to see his mother parade about in a walk of shame and I don’t think I’m ready to deal with the entire town questioning why I’m still wearing yesterday’s clothes.” Emma let out a soft laugh. One that never fails to make Killian smile. His hand still tangled up in her hair started running his fingers through it.

“What is this ‘walk of shame’ you speak of?”

Emma laughed again and said “it’s when you walk around in yesterdays clothes because you spent the night with a lover. An unplanned night with your lover.” 

“Ahh. So are you ashamed of what happened then?” Killian spoke quietly. The tone of his question tugged at Emma’s heart.

“Oh Killian no! No! That’s not what I meant. It’s just a figure of speech. Of course I’m not ashamed! Last night was nothing short of amazing. And definitely not a one time thing!” Emma gave a saucy wink before settling down against her pirate again. 

Killian wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. They lay like that a few minutes before Emma let out a soft sigh and pulled away from his embrace. 

“I really have got to go and get changed.”

Killian pulled her back in and kissed her hard and passionately. Emma could feel herself melt against him. He pulled away and with a smirk said “as you wish.”

Emma smiled at his reference and remembered the last time he said it in Neverland. She got up, this time without wrapping a blanket around her and started hunting for all her clothes. They were thrown all over the small room. She could feel Killian staring at her and looked over at him. He leaning up against the headboard, licking his lower lip and was indeed staring at her. His blue eyes getting darker, Emma blushed at his reaction. When she finally put on all her clothes she jumped back into bed and climbed on top of him and kissed him hard. Such a wild reaction coming from his Swan made him chuckle as he held her close, never wanting to let her go.

Finally Emma pulled away and smoothed out his hair. Silently she climbed out of his bed and grabbed her coat. Throwing a saucy look over her shoulder she said “I’ll see you later Killian” and gave him a wink.

‘Bloody minx’ Killian thought. He got out of bed and went to take a cold shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma sneaks back home and has breakfast with Henry, getting knowing looks from Ruby and a note from Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudo's and following! Please leave me some feedback! :)

Emma snuck out the back door of Granny’s and into her car, hoping no one had seen her. She drove to the loft she shared with her parents, son and new baby brother and crept up the stairs, trying to avoid all the ones that made a creaking sound while silently praying no one was up yet.

She carefully stuck her key into the door and slowly opened it just enough to squeeze inside and gently close it shut. Slowly turning around she was greeted by Mary Margaret holding an almost asleep Neal. 

“Are you just getting in?”

“Um…yeah. I just needed to grab a few things and I’m meeting Henry at Granny’s in a little bit for breakfast…” Emma felt more like a teenager getting caught with her boyfriend than the 28 year old adult that she was. 

“Weren’t you just at Granny’s?” Mary Margaret said with a wink. “Emma, I know you’re my daughter but we used to talk about this kind of stuff all the time. I know you were with Hook.”

“Yeah…well it’s different now. You’re my mom. It’s just too weird. I’m sorry. I really got to get going.” Emma kept her head down as she quickly head up the stairs to her room. Closing her door behind her she leaned up against it with a loud sigh. “I really need my own place.” She whispered to herself. 

Emma rummaged through her dresser and closet pulling out things to wear and checked the time on her phone. ‘I don’t suppose I’ll have time to shower.’ She thought. She quickly got dressed and fixed her hair, pulled on her boots and grabbed her jacket. Without another word to her mother she was back out the door.

Emma walked into Granny’s and sat down in her family’s booth. Instantly Ruby was at her side with two hot cocoas with cinnamon and a knowing wink that made Emma wince. “How’d you know I was going to be here to meet with Henry?” 

“Oh some pirate told me just a bit ago. He wanted me to give you this note.” Ruby grabbed the piece of folded up paper from her apron and set it down next to Emma. “So, you two have fun last night?”  
“Ruby!” Gasped Emma. “There are people around. Not to mention my son is about to walk in here any minute.” And almost like clockwork Henry came in and threw his backpack into the seat across from his mom. Ruby gave Emma a ‘we’ll talk about this later’ look and went back to the kitchen. 

“Hey Kid!” Emma said, shoving the note in her pocket and then sliding a mug of hot cocoa across the table. “How was Regina’s?”

“It was fine. She barely spoke to me all night and went to bed really early. I’m pretty sure I could hear her crying throughout the night.”

“Yeah. She’s heartbroken kid. I’ll see if she’ll let me talk to her though. I’m sure it was a comfort having you be there.” Emma said. Ruby returned with two plates of pancakes and eggs and bacon, which Emma and Henry didn’t even have to order as Ruby and Granny both knew that was what they always ordered. 

Emma and Henry dug into their food. All the while Emma really wanted to know what was inside the note. What did Killian say? Why couldn’t he just call her like a normal person instead of passing notes to her? And to Ruby of all people! She suddenly felt really awkward sitting at the table with her son. The note burning a hole in her pocket. Not sure of what to say or what to do.

Finally Henry spoke up, “well, this was good. But I really gotta get to school. I’ll be home later for dinner.” He grabbed his backpack and smiled at Emma who ruffled his hair and was out the door. Emma let out a soft sigh and grabbed the note from her pocket and read:

My love,  
Meet me at the docks after you’ve had your breakfast with Henry.  
I”ll be waiting for you.  
K

Emma’s eyes lit up and she smiled. Her fingers traced over the words. He had really good handwriting for a pirate. She didn’t even notice that Ruby had slid into the other side of the booth.  
“So?!” said Ruby, trying her best to whisper. 

Emma jumped a little and shoved the note back in her pocket. “Ruby!”

“Oh come on Emma! You’ve been nothing but smiles all morning. You forget that I live here too. I hear what goes on. The walls are pretty thin. And now your pirate lover is passing you notes! This is so exciting! You must tell me more Emma, I’m dying to know!”

Emma let out a quiet but nervous laugh. She wasn’t used to having girl friends to talk about this kind of stuff to. In fact, she wasn’t used to having this kind of stuff to talk about in general. She just shook her head at Ruby. “You seem to already know what happened Ruby. I trust you’ll keep this between us? We’ll try to keep it down from now on. But for now, I have someone I must meet.” And with that, Emma got up and gave a smile to Ruby before heading out to the docks. On the drive there Emma was thinking about all that Ruby had said and the fact that she could hear them together made her wince and think ‘I really need to start looking for my own place.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian reveals what the note is about and a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudo's and subscribing! Please leave me some feedback! :)

Emma parked her car down by the docks and smiled as she saw Killian sitting on top of a picnic table waiting for her. Her heart practically leaped out of her chest and she wanted nothing more than to run up to him and press her body against his and feel his lips covering her whole body. She shook her head and tried to erase those thoughts from her mind as she got out and headed towards Killian.

“I got your note. You really have got to be careful with Ruby. She knows what happened last night.” 

Killian’s smile grew wider and he gave a chuckle as he pulled Emma next to him and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. “Is that so? Well. I’m sorry if you were embarrassed love.”

“No. Well. A little. I just don’t want Ruby telling everyone in town before I even get a chance to talk to Henry or my parents.” Emma said as she sighed and laid her head against Killian’s shoulder. “So what is this note about?” Emma pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket.

“Ah. Well, I was thinking we should have our second date. There’s no monsters running around. No curses to dodge. We have this quiet moment to ourselves. I’d like to take advantage of it.” He pressed a kiss on Emma’s forehead when he said ‘advantage.’

Emma smiled and turned around and faced him. “Killian, there’s still so much work to be done. I’m still Sheriff; I still have duties I have to do every day. If you and I are to work out you have to understand that I can’t spend my entire day with you, at least not until I get caught up on things. No matter how badly I want to. I can meet you for dinners and at night but by day I’m Sheriff and I’ve gotta work.”

“I stopped listening after you said how badly you wanted to spend the entire day with me love.”

Emma laughed and lightly punched his arm. “I want that second date Killian. But I have to do some things first. Can we go on it later?”

“Aye. It’ll always be here.” Killian said as he looked across the harbor.

“What will always be here? The date?” Emma said, looking a bit confused.

“No. My ship. In which I wanted to take you out on for our second date.” Said Killian, pointing at a small boat docked at the harbor. “I bought it this morning.” 

“You bought a ship! Killian!” Emma threw her arms around Killian, hugging him tightly and then releasing him suddenly “wait…how did you buy that ship?”

“I assure you that I bought it and it is all very legal. I didn’t steal it. I even have a piece of paper saying that she is mine.”

“No no no. That’s not what I meant. What I meant was how did you have the money to buy a ship? And who did you buy it from?”

“Oh. I had quite a bit doubloons left. Apparently it is still worth something in this land. And I bought it off of one of the dwarves. Apparently he has been looking to sell it for a while. Too much work for him.” Killian smiled and hopped down from the picnic table, pulling Emma down with him. “Do you want to see it?”

“Yes! I’d love to see it. But I can’t stay for very long Killian. David is probably expecting me at the station any minute.”

The two walked down the dock to the ship. Killian boarded first and then held out his hand for Emma. He excitedly showed her all around. It was quite a bit smaller than the Jolly Roger, but it was his. Emma smiled at Killian who was so happy and so proud. His hands lovingly grazed over the woodwork and he beamed at Emma every time he looked up. She loved seeing him so happy. He was clearly in his element on that ship. He took her down below deck to the small captain’s quarters. 

“There isn’t much here yet. There’s quite a bit of work to do to get her into shape and there are some things I’m going to need to get. But she sails. And she is mine.” Killian grabbed Emma by the waist and pulled her into him “and so are you” he said and kissed her lovingly on her lips. 

Emma relaxed into his arms and parted her lips allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her body ached to have him again but she knew that couldn’t happen, not right now or right here anyway. She sighed and pulled away, resting her forehead on his, both of them catching their breath. 

“I’m so happy.” Killian said. Nuzzling into Emma’s neck. 

Emma wrapped her arms around him again and whispered “so am I.”

They let each other go and looked into each other’s eyes. Both of them seeing the love and happiness overflow in each others. Killian led Emma back up on deck. Emma sighed “I love this ship Killian. I can’t wait to see what you do with it. And I definitely want you to take me out on it. And Henry will be so happy, maybe you can have him help you out with it and teach him how to sail?”

“I’d be more than happy to do that love. The few times I had Henry on the Jolly he really took to it.”

“Good. Anyway, I should really get going. And you have a lot of work to do.” Emma said as she looked around. She closed the gap between them and rose up on the tips of her toes and planted a soft kiss on Killian’s lips. 

Killian smiled and ran his hand in her hair. “Will you join me for dinner tonight?”

“Is this our second date?” Emma smiled.

“Yes. Meet me here tonight, love. I’ll have everything that we need ready.” Killian gave her one last kiss before letting her go. 

“Alright. I’ll see you later Killian.” Emma gave his hand a tight squeeze as he helped her off the ship and she made her way back to her car. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with emotion. She couldn’t remember the last time she was so happy. She glanced back at Killian, already beginning his work on the ship. She shook her head and laughed and drove off to the station, thinking and day dreaming about their second date tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to get work done at the Sheriffs station and has an emotional conversation with her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, please don’t kill me. When I sat down to write this chapter I thought for sure I was going to be writing about Emma and Killian’s second date. But that simply did not happen. I’m sorry to leave you all hanging but this next bit is really sweet and important as Emma decides to finally embrace the fact that there are people in her life that cares for her and loves her. Plus I love writing these moments between Emma and her parents. Please continue to read and review and leave me messages! I promise the next chapter will be up soon! 
> 
> Oh and I still don’t own OUAT.

Emma could hardly concentrate on her work at the station. Between getting phone calls of lost cats, noise complaints, and not to mention the never-ending stack of paperwork to get through; it wasn’t exactly the most exciting work that seemed to make time fly. The paperwork was getting to be quite tedious and she glanced at the clock and groaned that only fifteen minutes had gone by. David tried to lighten the mood a bit when he could sense Emma wasn’t really into her work today, but that only seemed to make matters worse for Emma.

“Thought you could use a coffee.” David said, handing Emma a tall paper to-go cup. “Don’t worry I got it from Granny’s. It’s not the nasty stuff we have around here.”

“Thanks” Said Emma, taking a sip and giving him a smile before diving back into the stack of papers on her desk. 

David took this opportunity and leaned over her desk a bit, examining the work, he stood there in a way that Emma could sense he wanted to talk with her. So with a sigh and one more sip of her coffee she looked back up at her father. 

“Do you need something?”

“Oh. No. I just….” David began to look a bit sheepish now “You and the pirate seem to be getting along really well…”

Emma groaned again, not wishing to discuss her love life with her father and looked back down at her work. ‘Maybe he’ll give it up and leave me alone about it.’ She thought. As soon as she thought it, David opened his mouth to speak some more. ‘Wishful thinking I guess.’ And then she looked back up at David.

“It’s just you two seem to be spending an awful lot of time together. And I’ve noticed the way you both look at each other. It’s the same way your mother and I look at each other. Your mother didn’t want me to mention it to you but I must. I noticed you were gone the other night. Snow said you came home early in the morning to grab some things before having breakfast with Henry.”

Emma’s face flushed red. She really didn’t want to have this conversation with her father right now. She stared at the telephone perched on her desk, willing it to ring so she could have a welcomed distraction from this conversation that simply was. not. happening. After what felt like a few minutes and the fact that her father was still leaning on her desk staring down at her she sighed again and finally spoke up. 

“Look, dad…I really like Killian. He is a great guy. He has been there for all of us. He helped you when you were hit with dreamshade in Neverland. He helped us rescue Henry. He went back for me several times. I think he has proven himself to be true to our family and to me. I’m really not good at this kind of thing you know. And I really don’t like talking about it, especially to my dad. But we are just trying to figure this thing out. The whole thing with the snow queen and Mr. Gold taking his heart and everything was a lot and I needed to talk to him and to be there with him. So yes, I was with him all night. I came back to grab some things to meet with Henry. But I’m here now. I’m trying to do my work. I just want everything to go back to normal…whatever normal is for this town and for my life.” Emma grabbed a pencil and started playing with it in her hands, needing something to take the edge off her nervousness. 

David grabbed a chair and pulled it over next to her desk and sat down. ‘Oh great,’ Emma thought. “Emma, I didn’t mean that I don’t like Killian. I like him. I might even trust him which is something I never thought I would say and by the way do NOT tell him that I said that. I don’t need him getting any ideas. I guess I’d be more worried if you weren’t there for him after he got his heart back. But sweetheart…I just want you to be careful.” He placed his hand over Emma’s hand that was playing with the pencil, making her stop and look up at him.

“I am careful. I can take care of myself. I have been doing it all my life.” She winced as those hurtful words came out of her mouth.

“It’s not that I don’t think you’re capable of taking care of yourself Emma. I know you are. But you don’t have to do it alone. We are your family and we are here now and we want to help you. You don’t have to be so strong all the time. Let your mother and me be your parents sometimes and take care of you.” Seeing that this was more than Emma was used to handling he decided to leave the conversation to that. He stood up and then bent down to her and grabbed her head and held it against him before kissing the top of it. A loving gesture that Emma was starting to get used to. 

Emma smiled up at him when he let her go. Feeling like she should at least say something she blurted out “I have a second date with Killian tonight.” She could feel her face start to heat up.

David smiled down at her “Good. I’m glad things are going well with you and Killian. I think he is good for you and for Henry. I will never forget the look on his face when he saw you in that dress on your first date. I knew at that moment that I could trust him. But again, don’t you dare ever tell him I said that!” With that being said David turned around and headed back towards his desk. A giant stack of paperwork was piled up on it too. 

Emma slumped back in her chair and smiled. She took another sip of her coffee and her mind thought of Killian and she smiled again. She felt happy that her parents were finally seeing him for who he really is, a hero and not a villain, not a pirate, but yet still a pirate sometimes--only in the best of ways though. 

She thought about how happy he looked this morning on the docks. How his whole body felt when he held her against him and exclaimed how happy he was to her. She could feel his happiness radiate from him. How happy she was with him. How good he is to her. And not just her, to her whole family, hell this whole town. Emma thought about what her father had said, his voice ringing in her ears ‘let your mother and me be your parents sometimes and take care of you.’ Suddenly there were so many people in her life that wanted to care for her and love her. More than she had ever hoped or dreamed for. She wasn’t used to letting people in, to letting people care for her or love her. She was still getting used to that. She knew that she wanted it. 

She thought back to this morning when she tried sneaking back into the loft and running into her mother. Her mother who so desperately wanted to be a part of her life. Her best friend before she broke the curse. She pulled out her phone and decided to text her mom that she has a second date with Killian and needs her help finding something to wear. A desperate attempt to apologize for being so cold. ‘Starting now’ Emma thought, ‘I’m going to start letting people in more.’ 

Emma decided to call it a day when she got a text back with many exclamation points and her mother wanting to go shopping.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margaret helps Emma get ready for her date with Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudo's and comments! Please keep it up! It helps me update faster! I couldn't wait to write this chapter and I can't wait for the next one!

A very excited looking Mary Margaret climbed into the passenger side of Emma's car when she pulled up to the apartment. Emma couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "So where to mom?"

Mary Margaret couldn't get enough of hearing her daughter call her mom instead of well Mary Margaret or Snow. "I thought we could go to this one little shop on Main Street. It's full of dresses and I'm sure we can find one for you there!" Mary Margaret directed Emma to the shop. Emma didn't remember ever seeing this shop before. They walked inside and a little bell on the door announced their arrival.

"Emma! Snow!"

"Aurora?" Emma said. "I didn't know you worked here. In fact I didn't know this shop even existed."

"I just opened it. I figured I would need to do something in this new land. Can I help you look for something?"

"Emma has a big date tonight. We're looking for a new dress." Mary Margaret blurted out. Emma's face started turning red.

"Oh Emma! That is so exciting! Come with me, we'll find you the perfect dress." And with that Aurora grabbed Emma's hand and led her towards the back of the store.

Mary Margaret and Aurora went crazy looking through racks of dresses. Ushering Emma into the changing room and flinging dress after dress over the top of the door. After trying on at least five dresses that were definitely not her style, Emma took matters into her own hands and began browsing herself. Tucked away towards the back of a rack was a beautiful red dress. Emma was immediately drawn to it. She took it down and held it out in front of her. Emma smiled while fingering the fabric. It looked almost like the dress she wore on her trip back to the past at King Midas' ball. She knew that this was the perfect dress.

Mary Margaret gasped behind her when she saw Emma hold the dress up. She had seen the pictures in Henry's storybook of Princess Leia and Prince Charles and knew immediately what Emma was thinking. "It's perfect Emma! You must go try it on!"

Emma turned around and smiled at her mom and carried the dress to the changing room. The dress had a scooped neck with small cap sleeves. It was knee length and tight at the waist. The bottom of the dress was flowy and not overly full like a princess dress. Emma smoothed it over her stomach, thankful she did not need to wear a corset. She could hear Mary Margaret and Aurora talking outside the door, anxious to see her in the dress.

When Emma stepped out of the changing room both women gasped at the sight of her. Mary Margaret looked at her like she was the most precious person in the world. She slowly walked up to Emma and pulled her into an embrace. "Emma, you are so beautiful. I wish I could have seen you at your first ball. This is everything I had hoped and dreamed for you."

"Thanks mom. Do you think Killian will like it?"

"Ha! He'd be a fool and blind not to! You are beautiful Emma. This dress was practically made for you!"

"I agree with your mom Emma. You look absolutely stunning. I'm sure you will take Hook's breath away." Said Aurora.

"Good. Then I'll take it." Emma smiled at the women and gave her moms hand a squeeze before turning around and heading back to the changing room to switch back into her clothes.

Saying goodbye to Aurora, Mary Margaret and Emma climbed back into the yellow bug. Mary Margaret then directed Emma to another store for shoes. Emma rolled her eyes thinking she had plenty of shoes that she could make work with her new dress but then remembered that this was just as much for her mom as it was for her. She wanted to bond with her and do all the mother-daughter things and she knew how much this meant to Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret picked out a pair of gold shoes with a low heel that she said would look great with the dress. Emma smiled and let her mom purchase them for her. The next stop on their shopping trip was to the nail parlor where they got their nails done. Emma felt like it was the old times again, before she broke the curse. Just her and Mary Margaret hanging out and laughing and talking. It felt natural and it felt good. No distractions, no monsters, no husbands or significant others, no fussy babies to deal with. Emma let her mom ask her some questions about her year in New York while they were getting manicures.

When they got back to the loft it was time for Emma to start getting ready for her date. She slipped on her dress again and tried it with the new pair of shoes. Mary Margaret was right; they did look really good with the dress. Both of her parents were waiting to see her so she carefully went down the stairs. She saw her moms eyes light up again with a huge smile on her face. David stood where he was, absolutely speechless. "Well?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely beautiful" beamed her mother.

"What your mother said." Said David, which is the exact same thing he said the last time he saw her in a dress.

Mary Margaret came forward again and pulled her daughter into a hug. David soon joined her. Emma laughed at the both of them. "Group hug time?" David laughed and kissed the top of her head again.

They all broke away and Emma turned towards her mom and quietly said "I'm not sure what to do about my hair."

Mary Margaret smiled and grabbed her daughters hand and said "I know just the thing!" And she led her into the bathroom.

"I don't want anything too fancy okay. I just am not good at this. I usually just wear my hair down or in a pony tail. I never was one for fancy up-does." Emma said as her mom started brushing her hair out and searched drawers for bobby pins.

"I promise you it won't be anything too fancy." Mary Margaret got to work pinning up Emma's hair and leaving two small strands on both side of her head. "There! Done! What do you think?" She asked as she turned Emma towards the mirror.

It was Emma's turn to gasp now as she saw that her mom put her hair up just as it had been in the enchanted forest. A small loose bun with several pieces of hair in a slight curl on the sides of her face. She took a mirror to the back of her hair and there was a small comb stuck in the back of the bun with a few diamond rhinestones. She smiled at her mom and hugged her. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Emma dug out her makeup and started applying it. Glancing down at her phone that was on the bathroom counter she noticed she got a text from Killian saying to meet him at the docks when she was ready. Emma smiled and finished her makeup. Applying a light layer of lip gloss over her light pink lipstick. She wasn't surprised to find both of her parents standing in the living room waiting for her again. And she wasn't surprised to see her mother holding her camera in her hands. Emma rolled her eyes and held up her hand. "Mom, you really don't need to…" it was too late, Mary Margaret started snapping pictures "take pictures."

"Give your mother a break. This is a big moment for you. It's not every day we get to see you dressed like a princess." Said David. Emma rolled her eyes again.

"Oh! I have something for you! Hang on!" Mary Margaret said as she rushed into her room. A minute later she came out holding a necklace. "This was my mother's necklace. She gave it to me and now I want to pass it down to you." Standing behind her she slipped the necklace around Emma's neck and fastened it in the back. Emma fingered the silver chain and the small diamond center.

"Mom. It's beautiful! But I can't take this. This is all you have of your mother."

"She would have wanted you to have it Emma. I want you to have it. It's been passed down from the women in my family for a long time." She pulled Emma into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Now don't you have a pirate to meet?"

Emma smiled, "Yes I do!" Hugging her mom one last time and then walking over to David who pulled her into a hug as well, "Sure you don't want me to drive you?" he asked. "No it's okay, I've got it. See you later." Giving one finale smile to the both of them she grabbed her keys and went out the door on her way to meet Killian at the docks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian's 2nd date. Warning: there is some smut in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter we've been waiting for! This was so much fun for me to write. Please leave me reviews/comments/kudo's or whatever. Seeing notifications that people like my story makes me really happy. And makes me update faster. I do not own these characters. Though i'd love to own Killian ;)

Killian was sitting on the same picnic table that he had been on that morning. Emma’s heart started racing the moment she saw him. The only thing different was that he had changed his clothes and had his hand behind his back. She smiled at him as she walked towards him.

The sight of Emma took his breath away. She glided towards him in a beautiful red dress. He was instantly reminded of the last time he saw her in a red dress and dancing at King Midas’ ball. How beautiful she was then and how beautiful she looked now. She was finally there right in front of him, so close he could reach out and touch her. He took it all in, drank in the sight of her, stumbling for words for a moment longer before finally bringing his hand out in front of the two of them and presenting her with a single red rose. A gesture he did on their first date. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on Swan.”

Emma took the flower and her cheeks flushed red. “You look quite dashing yourself Killian. Did you get more new clothes?” She was eyeing his black pants and new shirt. He still wore his black vest over it and she could see the chain from the necklace he wore peep out across his neck. She loved seeing him dressed like this. 

“Aye. I had a little help from David today.” Killian scratched his head behind his ear. “My love, forgive me if I keep repeating myself tonight, but you are so beautiful. I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

“Then don’t” said Emma with a smile.

“I won’t.” Killian grabbed her hand and led her to the dock and towards his ship. She let out a small gasp at the sight in front of her. Killian, keeping his promise to not take his eyes off of her, smiled at Emma’s reaction.

At first all Emma could see was a lot of candles that were lit and placed all over the ship. As they got closer she saw that Killian had laid out a quilt on the deck with a picnic basket and she noticed two glasses and a bottle of wine in an ice bucket. It looked beautiful and warm and cozy despite the cool and dark night. Killian stepped on board first and then offered his hand to Emma. “Welcome aboard, Milady.”

Emma laughed and took Killian’s hand and stepped onto the ship, taking it all in. “You did all this for me?”

“Well I had a little bit of help. But the idea was mine, yes.” His smile grew wider and he led her to the quilt. “For example, I had Granny make us up a basket. Ruby remembered your favorite wine and found some for me.”

Killian untied the ship from the dock and they sailed out a ways from the town. Emma sat down and watched Killian work. He looked so happy and so free, he looked right in his element. Killian took every moment he could when he wasn’t adjusting sails and doing other things to look at Emma. He noticed she was watching him and being able to read her like an open book he saw the love and appreciation for him in her eyes. He smiled even more. Finally happy with where the ship was (he wanted to be away from town and from any wandering eyes.) He went back to Emma and grabbed her hand and led her to the quilt spread out on the deck. They sat down and he began to pour them some wine.

They ate and drank happily and Emma asked him about his day and the work that he did on his ship. Killian told her how he wrote down things that needed to get done, things to fix, and ideas of what to do and drew some sketches. Emma laughed and hook pretending to be offending said “let me assure you, I am a fine artist!” Emma gave him a saucy glance before taking another sip of wine. 

They had some quiet moments where they didn’t say anything too. They just appreciated being together, away from everything, occasionally Emma would look around and look up at the sky and see the stars. Killian never took his eyes off of Emma. 

When they had finished eating and drinking Killian packed everything back up in the picnic basket and placed it aside. He got up to check and make sure they were still a safe distance from shore and grabbed another blanket that had been folded up and placed behind the wheel and sat next to Emma and covered the two of them up. He laid back and Emma followed suit, laying her head across Killian’s arm. Killian pulled her as close as possible to his side and pressed a chaste kiss on her temple. They lay in silence for a few minutes, staring up at the sky before Killian started pointing out different constellations and telling her stories of his time at sea. Emma watched him as he told her his stories, seeing moments of joy and pain and sorrow flash in his eyes as he relived them. She rolled over on her side and leaned on her arm in order to watch him more closely, allowing her other hand to occasionally brush up against his face, feel his heart or absentmindedly play with his necklace. 

When he was done he rolled onto his side and pulled her closer to him. He looked in her eyes and cupped her face with his hand. Emma smiled and leaned in to his touch, moving her head to the side she kissed the palm of his hand before allowing it to rest back on her face. 

“Perhaps we should move this party below deck? I want to show you what I’ve done to the captain’s quarters.” Killian said, moving the wisp of hair that Emma wore down out of her face.

Emma leaned back enough to look at his face “Are you sure you aren’t just trying to get me in your bed Captain?” she raised her eyebrows and gave him a teasing smile.

Killian sat up and pulled her up with him. He grinned and gave her the look that makes her heart melt. “Oh princess, the date is far from over. I still have much planned for you. But I really did fix up the captains quarters today. Do you want to have a look?”

Emma smiled and nodded. He helped her to her feet and led her down the stairs. The room was dark when they were walking down. When Emma had both feet planted on the ground Killian rushed over to the lantern in the corner of the room and lit it and carrying it with him he began to light some others as well as a few candles that he had on the desk in the center of the room. He turned back around to Emma and gestured around the room. Emma slowly started walking around eyeing his desk that looked all set up, pens and pencils, maps, papers, plans, lists, sketches. She picked one up and looked at it closely and then looked back up at him “Not bad.”

“Told you Swan.”

She noticed he had thoroughly cleaned the place. He somehow acquired a trunk and set it against one of the walls. Opening it she found his pirate attire, she lifted up the heavy leather coat she had often seen him wear and gave a small and quiet chuckle before dropping it back down and closing the trunk. The only décor on the walls was a small brass anchor placed above the bed. She noticed he had made the bed with new linens and a heavy comforter and some soft looking pillows. It looked very neat, ‘years of being in the royal navy I suppose.’ She thought. Emma walked over to the bed and pressed down, feeling that it was soft and warm. She sat down and looked over at Killian who was still leaning against his desk, watching her walk about the room. She patted the bed next to her and gave him a wink. It was not characteristic of her to do so and they both knew it. She winced slightly at herself and Killian gave a hearty laugh as he walked towards her. 

Emma kicked off her shoes after Killian sat next to her. “So…what other things do you have planned for me this evening captain?”  
“Mmmm. You shall find out Milady.” Killian reached over and wrapped his arms around Emma. He lowered them both down on the bed and held her against him. He started kissing the top of her forehead, then both of her cheeks, her nose, her chin, along her jaw and then finally on her lips. Emma’s heart started to beat faster. The kiss started out sweet and light and playful, but quickly grew into something more passionate and eager and longing. She held onto Killian’s vest pulling him closer to her. Killian’s arms held her back, rubbing up and down her spine before finally the back of her head. 

They broke away only to breath and Killian, who was lying on his side, rose up on top of her, helping Emma roll onto her back. He lowered himself down and started kissing her neck and her throat and collarbone. Kissing every inch of exposed skin she had from her dress, pushing her sleeves down to kiss the top of her shoulders. Emma had her hand in his hair and pulled him back up to her and kissed him hungrily. Their tongues slipping inside of each other’s mouth and dancing with each other, exploring each other. Emma’s hands moved from his hair to his shoulders and along his back, pulling him down closer, wanting to feel more of his weight on her pushing her down into the mattress. 

Killian broke away first, both of them gasping for breath. He rolled off of Emma and stood next to the bed. Emma sat up and before she could question him on why he was stopping he gathered her up in his arms and gave her one more kiss before putting her down on her feet. 

Emma laughed “what are you doing?”

Killian didn’t say anything but rather reached behind her and tugged at the zipper on her dress. Emma smiled and took a step closer and started pulling off Killian’s vest. Once Killian had the zipper down he helped Emma step out of the dress. He carefully laid it over his chair and slowly looked at Emma from top to bottom. She wore a black lace bra and black lace panties. He thanked God for the undergarments in this world. Emma moved closer to him with a grin on her face and started undoing his shirt, sliding it off of him and pressing herself into his bare chest, running her hands up his chest and across his shoulders as he brought his hand and hook behind her and worked on unclasping her bra. When he did he slid his hook under one of the straps and brought it away from her and let it drop to the floor. He picked her up again and gently laid her down on the bed and then unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the floor as well. He climbed in beside her and pulled her into him. One of her hands went into his hair and the other moved along his back. Killian pulled the comb from Emma’s hair and the bobby pins and let her hair fall down and out of its bun. Grinning, he wove his fingers through it and Emma closed her eyes. Killian took that opportunity to move on top of her again and slide down and resume kissing down her body. Emma kept her eyes closed as her breathing began to quicken again and she smiled and opened her mouth as Killian got closer to her breasts. She let out a small gasp as Killian took one into his mouth and gave it a soft suck. His tongue playing with her nipples until they peaked. His hand palming the other one, twirling the nipple around between his thumb and forefinger. Killian let out a soft sigh “you are so beautiful.” He moved back up to her and whispered into her ear “You are going to be thoroughly worshipped tonight.” His hot breath and his words in her ear sent shivers down Emma’s body. She whimpered softly as he worked his way back down her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter ended here. It got to be really long and I want to get into great detail. So stay tuned for chapter 9 for a continuation of their night ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of what started in Chapter 8. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! Keep them coming! :)

Emma loved feeling Killian’s scruffy face as it brushed up against her smooth skin. His lips and tongue were all over her body. His fingertips gently tracing designs on her stomach and arms, it gave her shivers up and down her spine and little goosebumps popped up on her skin. Killian smiled knowing he was the one that put them there. As Killian sank lower and lower down her body Emma’s breathing became heavier and she could feel the hot pool of desire for him in her core. As much as she loved feeling Killian explore her body she couldn’t take much more his teasing.

“Killian” whimpered Emma. 

Killian looked up and saw the pleading look in Emma’s eyes and gave a quiet laugh “not yet my love.” Emma groaned and arched her back. Killian held her back down as his mouth trailed lower, closer to where she needed him to be. 

Emma started making incoherent noises as Killian started kissing over the lacy fabric and then to her thighs, nudging them apart with his nose. He took his hook and hand and slid her panties off and threw them to the floor. Starting at the tops of her feet he started kissing and licking up her leg. Emma groaned and squirmed. “Killian…please!” 

“Someone is impatient.” Killian said as he pulled himself up closer to her center. Emma opened her eyes after a minute of not feeling him on her and looked down and saw that Killian was staring right at her. With a couple more moans she started squirming again and Killian was there, slipping a finger in her wet folds. “You’re so wet for me Emma. You like it when I tease you.” His voice deliciously low and thick. Emma couldn’t speak just then and just let out a few more moans and a soft and shaky sigh as Killian replaced his finger with his tongue, lapping up all of her wetness. Emma could feel herself already beginning to fall and could feel the rush of blood in her ears. Killian took her clit in his mouth and lightly sucked it, humming, driving her absolutely crazy. He slipped a finger inside of her, his mouth never leaving that spot and started pumping it inside of her. He slipped another one in and slightly curved his fingers and felt for the rough pad inside of her that would surely send her over the edge. He could feel her muscles tense up, her breathing hitch, her hands pulling at his hair, he pumped his fingers faster “let go Emma.” 

Emma usually wasn’t a very vocal lover but damn this man drove her wild. She was practically screaming both his name and curses. As soon as Killian told her to let go she did and felt the waves of pleasure crash over her. Killian continued pumping into her, drawing out her orgasm as long as he could. She whimpered, moaned and gasped, trying to catch her breath as he brought her down from her high. She sank back deeper into the pillow as the final wave rolled over her and she tried to get her breathing under control again. Killian came up beside her and watched with a proud smirk on his face and gathered her into his arms and brushed the damp curls out of her face. 

When Emma was finally able to open her eyes she looked at Killian. His bright blue eyes shining up at her with that smirk on his face. “Oh God” she breathed out, her breath still a little shaky. 

“Just Killian, my love.” 

Emma playful smacked Killian on the chest and then rolled into him. 

“Don’t think we are finished here love. I have much more planned for you.” Killian wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Emma ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. “I need to return the favor.”

“No you don’t” Killian hissed and grabbed Emma’s hand as she started trailing it down his body. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. “Tonight is about you my love.”

Emma smiled “I thought it was about us?” Killian rolled on top of her again and leaned down and kissed her. Emma’s hands went around his neck pulling him closer to her as her mouth opened allowing him to deepen their kiss. She could feel how much he was restraining himself for her, wanting this to be the most romantic and sensual experience for her. The kiss was passionate and loving and eager.

“It is about us my love. Some other time I’ll let you. Tonight all I want to do is please you. Worry about me some other time.” Emma pulled him back down and crashed her lips against his. Killian brought his hook and rested it against the headboard, keeping it away from Emma’s face and body and brought his other hand down gently feeling his way down her body to her core. Their kiss drowning out the moans and soft sighs Emma was producing.

It didn’t take long until he could feel that Emma was ready for him. He slid further down her body and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly let himself slide inside, Emma’s breathing hitched and she could feel every glorious inch of him inside of her filling her up. Once inside, Killian leaned back down and kissed Emma again. Emma started moving beneath him, needing to feel that friction. Killian laughed and started moving, slowly at first but then gaining some speed. Their breathing became heavier and Killian kept whispering in a low voice “Emma! My Gods Emma” and nuzzled into her neck. Emma could feel herself coming undone again beneath him. They moved in perfect sync as if they had been doing this their whole lives. She wrapped her legs around Killian’s and pulled him deeper into her and let out a sharp cry. Killian moaned louder and started thrusting into her, harder and faster, feeling her muscles begin to contract and tighten around him. When she came she pulled Killian down to her and let him drown her cries with his kiss and she dug her nails into his back. After a few more quick thrusts Killian came too and toppled over on top of her, nuzzling his face into her neck, panting and breathing heavily. 

They both lay there like that, coming down from both of their highs. Emma lightly traced her fingers up Killian’s back, her eyes still closed, pleasure still sweeping across her body. Killian leaned up and kissed her temple and brushed the wet hair out of her face. She finally opened her eyes and put her hand on his face. “You are amazing you know that?”

“Ha! Oh Emma. You are bloody amazing. Do you know that?” He pressed another kiss to her temple and slid out of her and rolled over onto his side. He pulled her closer to him and threw the comforter over both of them before their sweat could turn cold. Emma nuzzled her head under his chin where it seemed to fit perfectly and wrapped her leg over one of his and threw her arm over his body. Killian’s hand threaded through her hair and rubbed her back, it wasn’t until he heard her softly breathing that he blew out the lantern by the bed and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Emma and Killian's romantic 2nd date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for this really late update! I meant to write and post this a few days ago but some things have come up in my personal life and it’s made it really hard for me to write the last few days. So please accept my apologies! I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! As always, please continue leaving me messages and reviews and suggestions! I love it! Only a few more days left in the hiatus!

Killian awoke as the sun started rising up over the horizon, slowly lighting up the cabin where he and his Swan both lay. He peered down at the sleeping goddess in his arms and smiled. She looked so peaceful and young and care-free, her face free of the wrinkles that furrowed up at her brow when she was thinking or working or worrying about something or someone. He nestled back down next to her, breathing in her hair and letting out a soft sigh. Last night had been so perfect. This moment right now was so perfect. He was so happy to have Emma in his arms and in his bed and wished it would always be like this. He started lightly trailing his fingertips up and down her arm while planting soft kisses at her neck. He didn’t really want to wake her up, he just couldn’t stop touching and kissing her. He wanted every moment that they had alone to be like this.

Emma started to stir in his arms, in her sleep she turned over so that she was facing him, letting out a soft sigh. Her arm draped around Killian’s body, holding him close to her. Killian almost stopped breathing for a moment before he started lightly running his fingertips up and down her spine, her face was just inches away from his and he could see her eyes fluttering behind her closed lids. He nestled down into the crook of her neck and placed soft kisses there. Emma’s grip around him grew tighter and she let out another soft sigh. That only seemed to spur Killian on. He kissed his way up to her jaw and kissed along the edges to her ear. His hand running up along her neck, holding her in place as he explored her face with his lips, kissing every inch of her face until he couldn’t take it any longer and pressed his lips against hers. It only took seconds for Emma to respond to his kiss, there was a small gasp and then her lips and tongue were moving with his own. Her arms held on to him tight and she pressed her body into his. Killian’s hand moved up into her hair and his wrist went to her hip. 

When they finally broke apart for some air Emma’s eyes fluttered open and with a sleepy smile she whispered “well good morning to you too, captain.” 

Killian brushed the hair from her face and looked down at her with a huge smile on his face. “It is indeed Princess.” He leaned back down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. “I’m sorry I woke you up. It’s still really early if you want to go back to sleep. I’ll try to keep my hands off of you for a few more hours yet.”

“Don’t you dare!” Gasped Emma as she reached for his hand and held it against her breast. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him hard on his lips. 

Killian let out a low growl as he started palming her breast while returning Emma’s kiss with equal fervor. He moved on top of her and started kissing his way back down to the breast he was just playing with. Letting his tongue flicker across her nipples until they were stiff peaks. The weight of his body pinned Emma deep into the mattress and she couldn’t arch herself up higher because of it, even though she kept trying to as Killian took her other nipple into his mouth and gave a soft tug. Soon the quiet little cabin was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and soft moans

Killian quickly made his way down Emma’s body, being fueled by the sounds Emma was making. Those sighs and pleads and panting coming from her mouth, begging him for more. He gave a smirk as he reached her center and could see and feel just how badly Emma wanted him. He was happy it was just as much as he wanted her. He quickly lapped her up, eliciting gasps and moans from Emma. Her hands dug into his scalp, holding him there. He happily obliged as he started rolling her clit between his fingers, licking and sucking it. Finally he couldn’t take much more of it himself and positioned himself at her entrance. He coated himself in her wetness, eliciting a gasp and something he couldn’t make out that she was saying before he slid himself inside. He growled low again and Emma bucked her hips up, taking him deeper inside her. He started moving slowly, Emma meeting him every time. Both of them moaning as she took him deeper and deeper inside of her. Her muscles clenching on his cock, sending shivers up his spine and making him want to go faster. 

Pretty soon Emma was begging him to go faster. He was slamming into her as if she was the air that he so desperately needed to breathe. Emma’s hands were running up his back, digging into his skin, she was pretty certain she was leaving marks but neither of them cared. Emma kept up with the fast tempo that Killian was building, loving this rougher side of him. 

Killian could feel Emma’s release building within her. She started losing control and wasn’t meeting his every thrust with her own hips. He bore down and thrust into her harder and faster, sweat dripping from his forehead as he worked her over. Her muscles were clenching on him, his own release wasn’t far behind. Emma was gasping and shouting and screaming out his name. She was pulling him down to her, kissing his arms, whatever she could get a hold of and was crying out as her body shook beneath his. He pumped into her hard a few more times and then started to slow down, bringing his finger down to her center and rubbed her, making her gasp and brought her slowly down from her high. 

When she was stilled and her breathing back under control she looked up at him and smiled a mischievous smile and then bucked herself back into him, taking him deep inside her again. Killian let out a moan and braced himself with his hand against the wall by the bed. 

“What’s the matter Captain? Can’t handle this?” Emma breathily said as she bucked herself back into him again. 

Killian growled and flipped them over so that Emma was on top of him. She settled herself down on him and took all of him into her, both of them gasping and moaning. Emma started riding him, grinding her hips down on his. Smiling as she watched Killian’s eyes close and mouth open, emitting moans and sighs and her name, knowing that she had this power over him. 

“Emma!” his eyes fluttered opened wide as he grabbed her wrist that was pressed against his chest. 

Emma understood and could feel that his release was coming; she moved fast and his eyes fluttered closed again and his jaw clenched right before he let out a loud moan and came inside of her. His body going limp, he pulled her down to him and held her there while he got his breathing under control again. Emma peered at him, running her hands through his hair and alongside his face. She loved watching him come undone and the amount of happiness that shone in his eyes when he finally looked at her. He laughed and pulled her up close to him. 

“Swan, that was amazing.”

“Yes. You weren’t so bad if I do say so myself.” She whispered into his chest and wrapped her arm around him. 

Killian kissed the top of her head. The room was now lit up with the morning sunlight streaming in through the window. 

“We should probably get you back soon” Killian whispered into her ear as he nuzzled into her neck.

“Mmmm” Sighed Emma, her mouth opening as Killian sucked gently at her throat. “Yeah, but you have to promise to take me out on the water more often now.” 

Killian let out a laugh “Lass, I’ll take you out here every night if you wish. There must be something about being out on the water that makes you do such wonderful things.”

Emma laughed and said “I think it has more to do with being away from town and away from the thin walls of Granny’s. I feel so much freer here. I feel like I don’t have to be so careful.”

Killian looked up at Emma and nodded, his eyes full of understanding and love for her. He pulled her in for one last kiss before pulling them both out of bed. They helped each other get dressed. Emma was very thankful she packed a spare set of clothing in her bag and wouldn’t have to wear her red dress this early in the morning walking around Storybrooke. 

They went above deck and greeted the beautiful day. The sky was clear and bright and the air was cool. The water was peaceful and it felt so calm. Emma wrapped the quilt around her shoulders and stood by Killian as he steered the boat back towards Storybrooke, back towards home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is back on land from her date at sea. She and Henry have a small but sweet talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the support I’ve gotten on this story so far. I originally planned to only write for the month of Feb leading up towards 4B. But I really love this story and I don’t think it’s done yet. So we’ll just see where it goes, shall we? I am so excited to see the next episode. Unfortunately I have to wait until Monday to watch it on Hulu because I don’t have cable. Boo!  
> As always, please leave comments, requests, etc. I do not own OUAT.

Killian helped Emma step off the ship and onto the docks, pulling her into an embrace before walking hand in hand back to her car. 

“Come on Pirate, I’ll give you a ride.”

Killian held Emma’s door open before walking around the car and getting in himself. Emma looked over at him and smiled and began driving him back to Granny’s. 

“Killian…” Emma began as she parked her car outside the diner. “Thank you so much for last night and well…this morning.” She began to blush as she turned to look at him.

Killian reached over and put his hand in her hair, threading his fingers through a chunk of it. “Believe me Swan, the pleasure was all mine.” He gave his Swan a saucy wink to which Emma rolled her eyes at. She leaned over towards him and pulled him closer to her and kissed him. 

“I better get back now. I need to freshen up a bit and meet Henry for breakfast.”

Killian glanced down, understanding that their date was over but still a little sad that life had to go on again. Emma could sense Killian didn’t want to let her go.

“Unless…you want to join Henry and I?”

“Swan, I couldn’t interrupt time you have with your son. It’s your tradition to have breakfast with him. I wouldn’t want to intrude on that.”

“Hey” she said, grabbing his hand, “I’m inviting you. You wouldn’t be interrupting or intruding or any of that. And besides, breakfast isn’t a tradition. It just happens to be the most important meal of the day. And besides, Henry likes you. I think it would be good for him to see us together. For us to all be together. I think it’d be good for you two to spend more time together too. He always loves it when you take him out sailing.”  
“Well I have grown quite fond of the lad. He is shaping up to be a great sailor. I’d love to have breakfast with you two, as long as you are sure he wouldn’t mind?”

“I’m sure Killian” Emma said, giving his hand a squeeze. “Now, I’ve really got to run home and shower and get ready really quick. Henry and I can meet you in about an hour if that’s okay?”

“Well that is fine by me love, but you know, I also need to take a shower. We could do that together. You know. Save some water.” He gave another one of his saucy winks accompanied by raising his eyebrow. 

‘Damn him’ thought Emma, the eyebrow thing always got to her. With a soft sigh and a chuckle she said “Maybe next time Captain. I have a feeling if I give in to you anymore we’ll miss breakfast completely.”

“As you wish” Killian replied, cupping her face in his hand and giving her a soft and tender kiss before stepping out of her car. He bent down before he shut his door “I’ll see you at breakfast Swan.” 

Killian shut his door and walked into the diner. Emma shook her head trying to erase the images that kept playing in her mind of the two of them enjoying a shower together. With a long sigh she put the car in drive and headed back to the loft.

Emma quietly walked up the stairs and opened the door to the apartment. Stepping carefully inside she looked around to see if anyone was up. Luckily it looked like everyone was still in bed. She tip toed up the stairs to her bedroom and gathered all the things she needed to get ready. Glancing over at the clock she decided she had a couple of minutes to spare and so she lay down on her bed and re-played the last night and this morning’s events in her head. She smiled as she thought of how Killian went to great lengths to ensure they had the perfect evening. Their romantic night together. The way he treated her and handled her. His loving touches and the way his lips felt as they danced across her skin. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and the desire for him begins to pool inside of her. She sat up and shook her head again. Her body was aching, but in a good way. She grabbed her towel and change of clothes and headed off to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Emma stepped out of the bathroom vigorously rubbing her towel against her wet hair. Henry was already up and ready and sitting at the kitchen counter with a glass of orange juice. “Hey kid!”  
“Hey mom. Are you almost ready for breakfast? I’m starving!”

“Yeah, just give me a few minutes. Hey Henry, is it okay if Killian joins us this morning?” Emma put the towel down and shook out her hair and crossed the room to give Henry a peck on his forehead.

“Yeah that’s fine.” Henry said and looked down at the floor.

Emma frowned “Henry, its okay if you don’t want him to. I can tell him no.”

“No it’s just that…you two have been spending a lot of time together lately.” He kept his eyes glued to the floor.

Emma put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. “I know kid. I’m sorry if you feel like I’m neglecting you. I’ll call Killian and let him know it’ll just be the two of us okay?”

“No don’t do that mom. I know he makes you happy and I want you to be happy. And I like Killian. I just miss spending time with you too is all.” Henry then glanced up and gave a small smile to his mom.

Emma smiled back and ruffled his hair. “I promise you Henry, nothing and no one is ever going to come between us okay? How about you and I go on a date tonight? There’s no school tomorrow and this isn’t your weekend at Regina’s. We can go somewhere and get dinner and watch a movie. Just the two of us. What do you think?”

“It sounds great mom. Can I pick the movie?”

“Sure Kid. Let me finish getting ready and we’ll head to Granny’s.” Emma wrapped the towel back around her head and turned and started to cross the floor again to the stairs but then stopped and turned back to her son “and Henry…I really am happy.” She flashed her son a smile and then proceeded up the stairs to finish getting ready. Henry smiled and shook his head, downing the rest of his orange juice and then picked up a comic from the counter and started reading it while waiting for his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got to see Emma spend time with both David and Mary Margaret, as well as see her relationship progress with Killian. I thought it was about time for Emma and her son to have some time together. :) Stay tuned for mother-son date night!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Henry and Killian have breakfast together. Emma and Killian have a talk. Emma and Henry have a mother-son date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Once day everybody! We have made it through the hiatus! This chapter has a lot of dialogue in it. I just couldn’t stop writing! I hope you enjoy and please leave me reviews/comments!

Emma and Henry slid into their booth both sitting across from Killian who was already waiting. Killian greeted them both “Good morning Swan, Henry.” 

Emma gave him a smile as she said good morning and Henry nodded at him “Mom says you got a boat Killian. Maybe sometime you can show it to me?”

“Aye lad, maybe we could start up those lessons again. I’m going to need a first mate for my crew.” He said, flashing Emma a wink and a smile. 

“Cool” said Henry. 

Ruby brought out three mugs of cocoa with cinnamon and placed it on the table and started drumming her pen on her notepad of paper. “I see your family breakfasts have grown by a person Emma” giving her a sly smile “what will it be this morning?”

Emma and Henry ordered their usual, Killian just said that he would have what they are having with a smile directed at Emma. Ruby rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen placing their order. 

“So, uh, Henry, when you have some time maybe we can go down to the docks later? I still have a lot of work to be done on my ship, and I’d be happy to have some assistance.” Said Killian, giving the boy a big smile.

“Yeah that sounds great! Except… mom and I have plans tonight.” Henry looked over at his mom who wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah, Henry and I have a date tonight.”

“A date?” Said Killian with a puzzled look on his face.   
“Yeah, Henry and I haven’t had a lot of time to spend together lately. So we’re going to get dinner and watch a movie at the loft. Oh and Henry, I already texted Mary-Margaret. She and David plan to be out for a good part of the evening, so we’ll have the loft to ourselves.”

“Awesome. As much as I love my baby uncle, it really does get annoying listening to him cry when you are trying to watch TV.”

Emma laughed and hugged her son closer to her. Ruby arrived with three plates of food and the three of them did not hesitate to dig in.

Killian couldn’t help but watch his Swan as she and Henry began talking about their plans for the evening. The way her face would light up and laugh when Henry would say something funny. It made him smile to watch his Swan and her son bond together. He also couldn’t help but feel a tinge of guilt knowing that he took away so much of her time away from her son. He knew what it felt like to be abandoned by his parents. He definitely did not want that feeling for Henry.

“Killian?” Emma’s voice broke him out of his trance “what’s wrong? You aren’t eating.”

“I was just thinking. No worries.”

Emma gave him a knowing look, meaning that they will talk later. Henry stuffed his last bit of pancake into his mouth and downed the rest of his cocoa. “Well, I’ve got to get going. I promised my other mom that I’d stop over and see her today and I told Belle I’d help out at the shop. I’ll see you tonight Mom. Killian, I hope you’ll join us for breakfast again soon. I can’t wait to see your ship!” Emma slid out of the booth to allow Henry to get out, grabbed him by the shoulders and planted a kiss at the top of his forehead. “I’ll see you tonight Henry. Have a good day!”

Emma watched as Henry practically flew through the door. She shook her head and smiled. He was getting to be so big. She looked back down at Killian who was moving pieces of egg around with his fork and staring down. She sat back down in the booth and her leg found his as she brushed her foot against him. 

That got his attention. “Sorry love. I was just thinking again.” Killian said, finally scooping up some of his eggs and taking a bite. 

Emma grabbed his hand and leaned over the table. “What have you been thinking about?”

“Oh. Just some things…”He scratched behind his ear and glanced around at the busy diner. “I’d rather not talk about it here though Swan. Let’s just enjoy the rest of our breakfast.”

“Mmm. But you know, you can talk to me about it right?”

Killian nodded and the two of them finished their breakfast in silence. Occasionally Emma would look up to see Killian staring off, obviously thinking about something. Her instincts told her that something weighed heavily on his mind. She couldn’t think of what it would be, considering they had a pleasant meal with Henry. Was he bothered that she was having a date with him tonight? No, of course not. That couldn’t be it. When they had both finished their meals Emma stood up and put her coat on and reached down for Killian’s hand and pulled him up until he was standing. He followed her out the door. Once they were outside Emma said “What’s bothering you Killian?”

Killian closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He reached for her hand again and they started walking. He wasn’t really sure where they were walking to, but he just knew he wanted to be away from other people. “Swan” He finally said and Emma looked up at him, “I was just thinking and feeling a little guilty over taking up so much of your time. Time away from Henry. If I had it my way I’d spend every waking minute with you. But I know that isn’t fair. And lately I haven’t wanted to let you go.”

Emma stopped walking and turned to face Killian. She put her hand on his face and with her thumb traced small circles across his skin. “Hey” she said in a soft voice “you don’t have to worry about that. Henry and I talked this morning. That’s why we’re hanging out tonight. You don’t need to feel guilty over wanting to spend time with me. But I just need to be better at dividing my time up between all the people I care about.” Her eyes were soft and she gave Killian a smile before she continued. “Besides, I haven’t wanted to let you go either.” And she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“I don’t want the lad to feel like he has lost his mother. I know that feeling all too well and I don’t want to be the cause of it. I don’t want him to resent me for stealing you away from him.”

Emma straightened up and looked at Killian, “Henry has more family than he knows what to do with. He isn’t loosing anyone. With Regina being heartbroken over Robin, he is spending as much time every day with her as he can. As much as she will allow. He spends time with David learning how to sword fight and even Mary Margaret sometimes. He loves spending time with his uncle Neal. He still helps out at the shop with Belle. And Killian, he likes spending time with you too. He is so happy that you have a ship and he is thrilled to be out on the water again and learn things from you. You aren’t stealing me away from him, Killian. I know Henry…if he ever gets bothered by my lack of spending time with him, he’ll just come right out and tell me, like he did today. I’m going to have to figure out times where he and I can just hang out. But I also know that he stays pretty busy too. I might not be able to go out on a date with you every night Killian, but you and I have to spend time together too. We have to get to know one another more if we want this relationship to work. And I do.” She pressed herself up closer to him again and stood on her toes to give him a quick peck on his lips. 

Killian smiled and gave a quick sigh of relief. Taking Emma’s hand in his again, they started walking down the sidewalk again. “Thank you, Love. Are you sure the lad likes me though? Likes the idea of us together?”

“He is coming around to it. And he likes you.” She gave his hand a squeeze. “I’ve got to run to the station quick and check on things, but can we talk later?”

Killian nodded and pulled her into an embrace. He lifted her chin up to him and gave her a slow and passionate kiss. 

“It’s when you do that that makes it hard to let go.” Emma said, practically out of breath. 

Killian smiled. “Have fun tonight. I’ll talk to you later Swan.” He turned and walked back towards the diner. Emma smiled and headed towards the station, not ready to face the mound of paperwork that was still piled up on her desk. 

Around five that night Henry came into the station, pulling Emma away from her work. She was happy to be done for the day and grimaced at the stack of papers still left on her desk; she had only managed to plow through half of it. She grabbed her coat and keys and locked up the station. 

“So Kid, where do you want to go for dinner?”

“How about pizza? I’m getting kinda tired of Granny’s.”

Emma laughed, “You got it kid!” and drove to the only pizza place in town. The two of them sat down and waited for their dinner and Henry relayed his entire day to her. Telling her about helping out at the shop and some clues he was finding that might possibly help out with operation mongoose. She asked about Regina and Henry said that she was starting to seem a little bit better. Operation mongoose seemed to put her in better spirits. Emma smiled and told Henry how proud she was of him. 

Their pizza arrived and they both dug in. Emma told Henry a few of the funny things she found in some of the cases that she had gone through that day. They both laughed and had a great time. “Hey kid, this pizza isn’t that bad. We should come here more often.”

“Yeah, this could be our spot.”

Emma smiled. “I like it kid. So what movie do you want to watch tonight?”

“Well actually. I really want to watch the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. But I think it would be hilarious to watch those with Killian.” 

They both laughed. Emma could picture it right now. Killian watching Captain Jack Sparrow. She could barely breathe. “That would be hilarious kid, but tonight is just about the two of us.”

“I really don’t mind it mom. Just as long as you two don’t make out on the couch, I’m okay."  
Emma smiled at Henry. “Are you sure kid?”

“Mom just invite your boyfriend over. It’ll be fun.”

Emma laughed again and began dialing Killian’s number on her phone.

“Hey, what are you doing right now?” Emma asked as Killian answered.

“Swan…aren’t you with Henry tonight?”

“Yeah I am and we want to invite you over to watch a movie with us.” Emma couldn’t help but let out a quiet giggle.

“Swan, I thought it was just you and Henry tonight?”

Henry at that point grabbed the phone from Emma “Killian, I am the one who is inviting you over to watch a movie. It’s about pirates. You’ll like it. Come over!”

Henry hung up and they both started laughing again. They boxed up the rest of their pizza and headed back to the loft.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian joins Emma and Henry in a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the delay in posting this! Despite it being spring break I still had a very busy schedule and well…I spent a lot of my free time READING fanfic instead of writing it. But now I feel like I have absorbed so any good stories and have filled myself up and can now continue writing. There are so many good CS stories out there, I just can’t get enough. I hope people feel the same way about my story as I do about some of the ones that I’ve found. Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter in this story. I should have watched Pirates of the Caribbean before writing this because it’s been a long time since I’ve seen it. But I can’t find my copy of it. So hopefully my memory serves me right. As always I do not own OUAT and please send me comments/reviews!

Henry and Emma got to work setting things up for the movie. They pulled out all their favorite snack foods and made some popcorn. Emma even managed to find a bottle of rum for her and Killian and handed a bottle of Coke to Henry. Henry cued up the movie to the beginning and Emma ran upstairs to change into sweat pants.

It only took Killian a few minutes to leave Granny’s and the loft wasn’t that far. He had a huge smile on his face ever since Henry had told him to come over for a movie night and join Emma on her special evening with her son. He could hear them giggling in the background of the phone call. He didn’t care what the movie was about (though he thought he heard the lad say it was about pirates, it should be interesting at least. Or completely wrong. After all, he did see how this world portrayed him and Peter Pan. Completely wrong!)

Killian knocked on the door to the loft and Henry opened the door and welcomed Killian inside.

“Mom’s upstairs changing. But we have a bunch of snacks here and some rum if you’d like some.”

Killian smiled and looked at the spread of snacks laid on the counter and then Emma came down the stairs.

“I thought I heard you come in.” She said as she took the last step and crossed over to Killian to give him a hug.

“Aye, how was your dinner?” He kept his arm around Emma as he looked between both her and Henry, asking them both.

“It was nice. We’ll have to take you to that pizza place sometime Killian.” Said Henry, grabbing a bowl and filling it with popcorn.

Killian smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Emma’s forehead when Henry turned his back towards them.   
“I shall look forward to it.”

Emma grabbed his hand and led him around the counter, grabbing a bowl and filling it with popcorn and other snacks. She held it out to Killian and then proceeded to fill up a bowl for herself and then pouring both of them some rum. 

“I didn’t peg you to be a rum drinker Swan.” Said Killian, amused.

“Well, I’ve gotten quite accustomed to the taste Captain.” Emma gave Killian a wink which sent shivers up Killian’s spine. He loved seeing this fun and playful side of her.

After they grabbed their drinks and snacks, Killian followed Emma to the small living area of the room and settled between her and Henry on the couch. Once they were settled in and a blanket was tucked over them Henry gave one final and excited smile to Killian pressed play, starting the movie. 

Killian had seen moving pictures before; he sat back with his arm around Emma and watched with wide eyes. Every once in a while Emma and Henry would glance at him, seeing how completely engrossed he was with the film. 

“How are they capturing this on film Swan? Are they on another ship?” Were some of the questions Killian asked in the beginning. He gasped as a young Will Turner was pulled up on the ship, remembering the time with Baelfire was pulled up on his. This movie was beginning to bring about more memories of both Baelfire and his time in the Navy. He tried to suppress those memories and just try to enjoy the movie. 

It wasn’t until he caught the first glimpse of Captain Jack Sparrow that he laughed and practically spit out the rum he was sipping on. Both Emma and Henry looked at them with amused smiles on their faces. 

“I have never met another pirate with so many beads in their hair. Good grief Swan, pirates do NOT talk like that. That is the worst pirate I have ever seen in my life. Well except of course the pirate that was supposed to be portraying me.”

Both Emma and Henry laughed. Killian pulled Emma closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder and continued watching. Every once in a while he would let out a chuckle or a moan or a grunt whenever Jack Sparrow said or did something stupid. 

After a while he turned to Emma and gasped “ELIZABETH SWAN! That’s like you Emma! She even kind of reminds me of you! There’s a swan in this pirate movie!” Emma laughed and kissed his cheek and returned her head back to his shoulder, completely content. 

“Bloody hell this pirate. Stranded on an island with a beautiful woman and…” before he could finish Emma punched him in the arm and pointed at Henry. 

“Rum is a very valuable thing to have on an island. She shouldn’t have bloody wasted it all.”

“Why is rum so valuable?” asked Henry.

“Because lad, unless you collect rainwater on the ship there isn’t anything else to drink. And besides drinking it works great as an antiseptic for wounds. It has many useful purposes.” Henry nodded and returned his gaze towards the movie. He started to yawn and leaned back into the couch.

By the time the movie was over, Henry had fallen asleep, head slumped up against Killian. Killian smiled down at the sleeping boy and Emma looked over at her son, sleeping next to her pirate and smiled. She slowly got up and started putting the dishes in the sink. Killian carefully got up and picked the boy up and followed Emma upstairs to his bedroom. Emma pulled back the blankets in his bead and Killian laid him down and pulled the covers up over him. He ruffled his hair softly and then went to stand in the doorway and watched as Emma leaned down kissed his head before turning out the light.

They headed back downstairs quietly and Emma wrapped her arms around Killian. “So, what did you think of the movie?”

“I thought it was quite entertaining love. I wasn’t so sure I was going to like it in the beginning, but it grew on me. Even though Jack Sparrow is nowhere near what a real pirate is like, I did find him to be very amusing.”

“Good. You know. There are a couple more Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Like the one we just watched, they made more.”

Killian’s eyes grew wide “oh really Swan?”

“Yeah and I’m sure Henry would really like to watch those ones with you too.”

“Just Henry love?” He said as he walked them both back until Emma was pressed up against the counter.

“Well me too Killian.” Said Emma, a slight blush creeping up on her face. 

Killian ran his good hand up and tangled it in her hair and kept his hook on her waist, pinning her to the counter with his body. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet her kiss. The kiss was sweet at first, slow and tender. But it quickly grew more passionate. Emma started rolling her hips into his, gasping when she made contact with him and could feel his length against her. Killian let out a low growling noise and parted her legs with his knee and took a step closer, pressing her to him, his hook against her lower back.

Emma was the first one to break away for breath. “We can’t do this here Killian. My parent’s will be home soon and Henry is right upstairs.” She rested her forehead against his as they got their breathing under control again.

“I know” Killian’s voice was low and strained and his eyes were glazed over with lust. He softened his grip on her and stepped away, keeping his hook to her back and dropping his other hand to wrap around her waist. “I quite enjoy these movie nights Swan. I look forward to the next one.”

Emma laughed and placed a kiss on his lips, bringing her hands down around his waist as well. “Perhaps we’ll have to make this a regular thing. You, me and Henry. It can be our family movie night or something.”

Killian blinked down at her “family movie night?”

“Yeah” Emma brought her hand up and rested it against his face; she could see the happiness and also the sadness in his eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking. For centuries this man had no family. No home. He traded the only home he ever knew for her. He helped countless times to save her and her family and her son. She knew the pain and loneliness that came from not having a family or anyone to love and love in return. 

Killian read her like an open book and knew that they had reached an understanding. ‘You and I, we understand each other’ replayed in his head. He nodded his head and pulled her in for another kiss. “I would like that a lot Emma.” He whispered in her ear. 

“Me too Killian. And I know Henry will too. You have a family here Killian. We’re not going anywhere. I’m not running. Not anymore. I know what it’s like to not have a family and to be lonely and in pain. You don’t have to be like that anymore. We’re your family.”

Killian’s heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest at her words. The words he was hoping she would say. It wasn’t I love you, but it was close and besides, he knew that she loved him and he was going to spend every day of his life proving to her that he loved her with every fiber of his being. He kissed her again, soft and lovingly, his hand rubbing her back as he did so. His eyes burned hot with tears threatening to fall as he buried his face into her neck. Emma sighed as he nuzzled into her and they held on to each other for a few moments before they heard her parents start to come up the stairs. Killian pulled away, rubbed at his eyes and smiled at Emma as she started washing the dishes in the sink. 

David was the first to enter the apartment “Hook, what are you doing here?” He said as he hung up his coat. Mary Margaret with baby Neal came in soon after and looked at the two of them and smiled before heading off to put a sleeping Neal in his crib.

“Henry and I had Killian over for a movie night. We thought we’d introduce him to the Pirates of the Caribbean movies.” Emma said, smiling at Killian.

David laughed and clapped Killian on the shoulder “what did you think?”

“I thought it was good, funny even though that Jack Sparrow is no pirate, mate.”

“Yeah. I wish I could have seen your face when you saw him. Well you two, we finally got Neal to sleep and I am going to take advantage of the peace and quiet for right now and head off to bed myself.” He gave Emma a glance as if to let her know to send Killian home soon.

“Yeah I was just leaving mate.” Killian said and walked over to grab his coat and put it on. David headed off to his room and when he was out of sight Killian pulled Emma in for one last kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow love. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Killian.” Emma said, flashing him a smile. 

Killian stepped out into the cold night air and began walking back to Granny’s. He replayed the night over and over in his head. The way Henry accepted him into his night with his mom. The looks of love Emma gave him. Their passionate and tender kisses. When Emma told him she was done running and that he had a family. A family. It was all he ever wanted. Something he thought he’d have with Milah but never did. He smiled as he entered his room and began getting ready for bed. He thought of Emma as he began to drift asleep, certain that she would be in his dreams that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since Emma has seen Killian around. She has an uneasy feeling when he doesn't show up for coffee one morning and goes to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I posted a chapter! This chapter is based on a request that I received from someone on ff.net. They actually sent me a huge list of requests. I'll try my best to incorporate some into my story! If you have requests of anything you want to see happen, please don't hesitate to message them to me and i'll do my best! This request is broken into two chapters. Chapter 15 will be a continuation of the request. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own OUAT or the characters in it.

It’s been a few days since Emma and Henry had Killian over for a movie night. During that time Emma became really busy at the station helping David and Killian had thrown himself into fixing up his ship. The few times that Emma had seen Killian had been rushed as they only had enough time for coffee in the mornings and the occasional lunch breaks. They hadn’t talked about much, he told her of the repairs he was making on his ship and his ideas and she told him about some of the cases she was going through. Emma started to get concerned when she didn’t see him one morning for coffee and decided to tell David she was going on patrol. Which wasn’t a total lie. She was going to go on patrol…but down towards the docks. She grabbed the keys to the car and headed down to the docks with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. 

Killian had been so busy working on his ship that he barely stopped for a break. He woke early every morning and met Emma and sometimes Henry for coffee before heading off to his ship and he worked throughout the day, stopping when it started to get dark out and depending on the weather and how tired he was he either retired to the small cabin on the ship or returned to Granny’s and passed out. He was working hard and working fast on the repairs of the ship to get it in perfect shape before he would take Henry and Emma sailing on it again. Occasionally he would enlist in a Dwarfs help with things that required the use of two or more hands, but for the most part he took great pride in being able to accomplish most everything himself. 

The long hours, little rest and food, and the amount of physical labor he was doing was starting to take a toll on his body. One morning he woke up in a lot of pain, his back was stiff and sore and he wasn’t able to move. He scrambled to reach for his phone to send Emma a text saying he was going to miss coffee this morning, but when he finally reached it, it was dead. He dragged his hand over his face and with a grunt settled himself back down on his pillow, shielding his eyes from the light that poured in from his window, groaning in pain as his back started to spasm and his head started to spin.

Emma parked her car and looked around for Killian. He wasn’t anywhere out in the open so she walked down the dock and looked on his ship. When he was nowhere on deck she made her way to the cabin on the ship thinking it was really odd for him to still be in bed at this time, unless he was working in the cabin. Either way, she had a really uneasy feeling that something could be wrong. The door to the cabin was closed and she couldn’t hear any noise coming from inside, she knocked softly on the door and heard Killian grunt, confirming he was inside.

“Killian? Are you okay? Can I come in?”

There was some shuffling noises and more grunts. They sounded wracked in pain. 

“Killian, I’m coming in.”

Emma opened the door to see Killian attempting to sit up in bed, his face wrinkled in pain, his hand covering his eyes, sweat dripping off of his forehead. 

“Killian!” Emma rushed over toward the bed. She helped lower him back down and pulled the curtain closed so the sun wasn’t straining his eyes anymore. He looked up at Emma and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Thanks love. I’m…I’m sorry I missed coffee. I was going to send you a message but my phone died.”

“Killian what has happened to you?” Emma said, completely ignoring what Killian had just told her and focused instead on his flushed face and uneasy breathing and the way he was shaking almost uncontrollably. 

“I am not sure love. I woke up and found it hard to move. My back…is spasming I think and really sore. I guess I over-did myself.” He let out a small chuckle. “Really love, don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll be alright. I just need to rest a bit and then I’ll be back to my old self again. You should head back to the station though. I know you are really busy and I wouldn’t want Dave to think I had you locked up in my cabin all day.” He reached up and brushed his fingers over her face, smoothing out the lines of worry that splayed over it.

Emma leaned into his touch. She had missed having him touch her. It’s only been a few days but it felt like it had been weeks or even months. She turned her face into his hand and placed a kiss into his palm. 

“No Killian, I’m going to stay here and take care of you.”

“Emma…” Killian pleaded.

“No Killian. It’s fine. David will be fine without me. I’m not leaving you alone like this.”

Killian sank further back into his pillow with a grunt. Emma started to smooth out his hair and he closed his eyes. “Emma…”

“Shhh. Just relax okay? I’m going to go get a few things that I think we’ll need but I’ll be right back. Do you want me to bring you anything to eat or drink?”

“Aye love, whatever you bring will be fine.” He flashed her a smile before grabbing her hand again and pressing a kiss onto it. Emma leaned down and kissed his forehead before quietly leaving.

When she got back into the car she grabbed her phone and called David letting him know that Killian wasn’t feeling well and she was going to stay with him and not to expect her in today. He seemed to take it surprisingly well and told her to take the day off and take care of Killian and if she needed anything to give him a call. She smiled and headed back onto Main Street, she had a few stops to make and she wanted to hurry and get back to Killian.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 14. Emma returns with some things to help Killian feel better. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part to chapter 14. This chapter is rated M. Enjoy! Leave me comments! :)

Killian awoke with a painful jump as Emma dropped bags onto the floor of the cabin.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to wake you. Are you okay?” She walked over to Killian who had groaned out in pain by the sudden noise. 

“Fine love” He answered through gritted teeth.

“You really don’t look fine. I talked to Whale and he told me what to do that should help. But first…” Emma stepped away and rummaged through some of the bags she brought. She found a bottle of aspirin and poured a few tablets into her hand and grabbed a bottle of water holding them out to Killian. “Take this; it’ll help with the pain.”

With Emma’s help he was able to sit up and take the aspirin. He looked around at the bags that Emma brought in with a frown. “What is all that love? You really didn’t have to trouble yourself.” He took her hand in his. 

“It’s no trouble Killian. Don’t worry. I just picked up a few things that I think might help. I also stopped by Granny’s and got us some food, but first things first. Let’s get you feeling better alright?”

“I feel much better now that you’re here love but what do you have planned?” He gave her a saucy wink that made her laugh.

“Easy sailor. You are in no condition for that.” Emma leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Can you take off your shirt?” Emma stepped away and went back through the bags.

“You usually enjoy doing that task love. Wouldn’t want to deprive you of any fun now wouldn’t we?”

Emma gave him a smirk and shook her head and turned back to the bags on the floor. She set a few things on the desk that Killian had never seen before. In her hand was a small vial of something. 

“What’s that love?”

“Just some oil” Emma walked back over to the bed and started unbuttoning Killian’s shirt and pulling it carefully over his head. 

“What is it for?”

“Lay on your stomach and you’ll find out.” Emma said with a wink.

Killian tried to read Emma’s expression and found that he couldn’t. So with a sigh, he flung back his covers and attempted to turn over to lay on his stomach, but the pain made it almost impossible for him to move. Emma set the vial down and carefully helped him. It took a few minutes but they finally got Killian lying down on his stomach. His body was heaving from the pain and the effort.

“I’m sorry” Emma leaned down and kissed his shoulder blade. “Hopefully this will make you feel better.” Emma poured some of the oil in her hands to warm it up before gently rubbing it onto Killian’s back. “Let me know if I go too hard. It might be a bit painful while I work some of these knots out.” Emma smoothed her hands over Killian’s back, feeling for knots that was causing the spasms in Killian’s back. Pressing deeper with her thumb she massaged until the knot was gone. Every once in a while Killian would wince and tense up and mutter a curse under his breath. Emma would lean down and kiss the spot that hurt before rubbing it out.  
Killian started to loosen up and his breathing was starting to get under control and normal again. She could feel him start to relax under her hands. “Good. Just relax Killian.” He let out a soft moan and Emma kept working on his back. 

“Love that feels so good.” Killian muttered into the pillow.

Emma smiled and pressed another kiss to his shoulder. “Good. Do you feel better now?”

“Much better love. Thank you.”

“Oh we’re not done yet Captain.” Emma started taking off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. She leaned over him and breathed up and down his spine, pouring more oil onto his back and using her hands and arms to slowly and tortuously rub up his body. Killian moaned and had no idea what Emma was doing at this point, his face still buried into his pillow. 

“Can you move now?” Emma asked, standing up.

Killian lifted his head from the pillow and turned himself over, surprised to find that the pain and the spasms were gone. And then became even more surprised to see Emma standing there with her shirt off. He stared at her and ran his tongue over his bottle lip and reached out for her hand. She let him take it and pull her closer to him. Killian reached up and slid his fingers under the band of her bra “well now love, seems like you have some more things planned for us” He gave her a wink and slid a strap down her shoulder. 

Emma shrugged “I didn’t want to get any oil on my shirt. And besides I do still have more things planned. But first…” Emma went back to the desk and grabbed a heating pad, thankfully she found a non-electric one and helped put it under Killian who closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as the heat went through him. 

“This is amazing love, but come here. I want to properly thank you.” 

Emma shimmied out of her pants and boots and climbed onto the bed and lay next to him. He pulled her closer and trailed his hand down her side, tracing circles and other designs on her skin, holding her close to him. Emma buried her head into his neck nibbling on the sensitive skin there. After a while she grabbed his hand that was still roaming about her body and pulled it to his side. She sat up and swung her leg over him, leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss as she reached for the oil bottle. Killian settled back down in the pillow and stared up at her with a smile across his face. “I think I’m in perfect condition for this now love.”

Emma started to slowly drip some of the oil over his chest. “Are you now?” She said with smirk across her face. She slowly and gently rubbed the oil over his chest, smoothing it across his shoulders and then down his arms. She brought her hands behind her back when Killian closed his eyes and unhooked her bra and flung it across the room and leaned down to press a kiss over his heart. 

“You are a bloody siren, Swan.” Killian said as he finally opened his eyes and looked at her. 

Emma laughed and slid further down his body, slipping her hands into the waistband of his pants and tugging them off, pulling his boxers down with them. 

“Swan” Killian breathed.

“Shhh. Just relax.” Emma crawled her way back up Killian’s body, stopping at his thighs. She took Killian’s cock in her hands and slowly and tortuously gave him a few pumps.

“I can’t relax when you are doing these things to me Swan!” His hands gripped his sheets until his knuckles turned white. “You have no idea how badly I want you right now.”

“Oh I think I have some idea.” Killian was already hard when she took him inside of her mouth. 

“Swan! Oh God…love!” His hand went to tangle in her hair as she bobbed up and down on him. She ran her tongue down the sensitive underside of his cock, along his vein. Her hand went to cup his balls as she took him deeper into her mouth and sucked on him hard. “Swan…as much as I love what you’re doing to me….I need to be in you now!” 

Emma let him go with a wet pop. “And you will be, but first let me take you like this Killian.” She ran her tongue over his tip before taking him back into her mouth. She could feel him start to throb, knowing that he was close. His hand tightened his grip in her hair and pushed her further down on him. She sucked hard and swallowed, sending him into ecstasy. His release poured down her throat and she swallowed it, sucking him dry and cleaning him off. She let him go and sat up and licked her lips and smiled at him. His eyes were still closed and he looked absolutely wrecked. She crawled back up his body and pressed herself against him. His arm automatically went around her; he nuzzled into her, waves of pleasure still sweeping over him. Emma watched as he started to relax and got control of his breathing, the smile never leaving her face.

“God love. What did I do to deserve you?” He said as he opened his eyes to her and pulled her closer to him.

“I ask myself the same question.” She leaned over and kissed him, he could taste himself on her lips. He returned the kiss with passion and hunger. He moved so that he was on top of her, pressing himself down on her, kissing her as if she was the oxygen that he needed to breathe. When they broke apart for air, he started placing kisses down her jaw line and throat, stopping to nibble there and blew air over it to cool the sting. He kissed across her collarbone and then down to her chest. His hand cupped one of her breasts and his thumb played over her nipple like it was an instrument. His mouth went to the other one, gently giving it a tug. Emma arched her back and moaned and ran her hand through his hair. 

Killian continued kissing down her body, stopping at her waist. He pulled the fabric of her underwear to the side and cupped his hand against her pubic mound, feeling the heat and wetness of her. Killian moaned and then pulled her underwear down and off of her before settling into the space between her thighs. 

“Killian, you don’t have to. This is about you---oh God!” It was too late; his tongue was already lapping up her wetness. Killian grinned. “This is still about me love. I love watching you come undone for me. And after all that you’ve done for me today, I say paybacks are in order.” His voice vibrated across her body and sent shivers up her spine. Oh God, just a few flicks of his tongue and she was ready to melt. 

“I…was….paying….you back….from…before…” Emma breathed out between gasps and moans. Killian was relentless in his ministrations to her and didn’t stop until she was writhing beneath him. 

“Good girl. Let go Emma.” He slipped two fingers inside her and curved them, reaching for the spot that made her come undone. Just a few pumps in the right spot sent her spinning as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over her. 

“Jesus Killian. That should be illegal.” Emma said when she could finally breathe and talk again. Killian was waiting for her to come off of her high, already positioned at her entrance. He chuckled and then with one swift move was inside of her. Both of them gasped, he leaned forward and hooked his hook against the headboard of the bed and grabbed Emma’s hand with his good hand, pinning it above her head as he thrusted into her. 

“Emma love, you’re so tight and wet. You feel amazing!” Killian said as his thrusts went deeper and faster. Emma bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts, loudly moaning out his name. Killian let go of her hand and reached down between them and circled her clit with his finger. “Come again for me love.” Emma screamed and bucked and gripped the sheets as her orgasm hit her. The walls around Killian were pulsating and was enough to send him into his orgasm too. He slumped down over Emma, taking care to not put his full weight on her body and nuzzled into her neck, trying to get his breathing under control again. He muttered her name and how wonderful she was into her ear. Emma fought to get her breathing under control. Running her hand down Killian’s back, still slick with oil and sweat.   
“Oh my God Killian! What was that!?” Emma gasped when she was finally able to breathe again and then laughed. Her fingers slicking back Killian’s hair which was all over the place and blocking his eyes.

“That (kiss) my love (kiss) is (kiss) thank (kiss) you (kiss).” He replied, peppering her face with kisses before capturing her lips with his own. When he broke apart, he rolled off of her and pulled her to his side. 

“How’s your back feeling?” Emma asked, her fingers playing with Killian’s necklace.

“Oh much better love. But tell me, did Whale recommend this as well?”

“No. I improvised that.” Emma replied, with a grin on her face and nuzzled closer to him. 

“Good.” Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped the comforter over both of them and they fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian wake up after their little nap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. I promise you I haven’t forgotten about this story! I’m so sorry it’s taken me forever to update. To be honest I was kinda stuck and just felt uninspired. I worked on a few other one shots and short stories that tied into some recent episodes from this half of the season instead of this story. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry! This update kinda ties up what happened in the last two chapters. I hope it was worth the wait! Please leave me comments/reviews!

Emma was the first to wake and quickly checked the time. They had fallen asleep for about two hours. She stretched her body out, being careful not to make too much noise or move too much to wake Killian, who still had a firm grasp on her. Her body ached deliciously and she smiled as the day’s events replayed in her mind. 

Killian shifted beside her, pulling her closer to him and nuzzling his face into her neck. She couldn’t tell if he was still sleeping or not but after a few moments he started pressing wet, hot kisses on her neck and shoulder. 

“Oh good you’re up.”

“Mmm. Swan, not thinking of leaving now are you?” He rolled her back over to look at her face.

“Well…actually...”

Killian grunted “Swan!” and then crashed his lips on hers, making his intentions clear that he was not finished with her yet.

When they finally pulled away and with a shuddering breath Emma spoke “I actually do have to leave though Killian. I have to go back to the station for a bit and get some work done and then I’ve got plans with Henry tonight for dinner. Speaking of which…we never did eat the food I brought did we?”

“Well love, I don’t know about you but I was pretty well satisfied. No lunch needed.” He wiggled his eyebrows up and down in the way that made him adorable and made Emma’s stomach flip. 

Emma laughed “I know what you mean Captain. I was pretty well satisfied too. But, I have a feeling you haven’t been eating much lately. You are going to kill yourself if you don’t take it easy. I know you are anxious to finish everything on the ship but please take it easy for a bit. For my sake at least. I don’t want to worry that you are lying in bed in pain each time I don’t see you for coffee or breakfast.” She gave him a little poke in the side and swung her legs out of the bed. 

Killian grabbed her hand before she left the bed completely and pressed a kiss to her palm and the top of her hand. “Why love, I think we both enjoyed ourselves today. It made all that pain worth it.” He popped the “t” on it. “But, if it makes you feel better I’ll take it easy for a bit. I just can’t wait to take you and Henry out is all. The sooner I finish this up the sooner we can have more moments out at sea.”

“It would make me feel a lot better. It would also make me feel a lot better if you joined Henry and I for dinner tonight so I know that you at least get one decent meal in today.” Emma stood up and started grabbing her clothes and pulling them on. Killian leaned back in bed and watched as she started covering up all that delicious skin. 

“I’d be delighted to dine with you and the lad tonight Swan.” After Emma had finished getting dressed she crawled back into the bed and curled next to Killian, wrapping her arms around him, soaking up his warmth and his smell that was so purely him, a smell that she had come to love and found comfort in. Leather, salt and rum. Only this time it was laced with sex and she smiled into his neck. 

“That’s my pirate.”

“Possessive are we, Swan?” He moved back slightly and brushed the hair away from her face to look at her eyes.

“Perhaps I am.” With a smug grin on her face, she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before climbing out of bed again.

“I like this possessive side to you Swan. But are you sure you can’t just take the day off from the station and just be with me today?”

“As great as that sounds, I can’t. However…Henry will be gone this weekend and I will be conveniently free to do whatever I please.”  
“Is that an invitation Swan?”

“And invitation for what Killian?”

Killian licked his bottom lip “an invitation to do me?”

Emma laughed; he loved her light hearted laughs. “I didn’t think I needed an invitation for that.”

Killian swung his legs out of the bed and was at her side in moments with his hand on her hip. You could barely tell that just a few short hours ago he was in so much pain flipping over was near impossible. “No love, you don’t. I was just wondering what you had in mind?” His eyebrow shot up.

“Just spending some quiet moments alone with my pirate is all.”

“Do I really get you for a whole weekend, Swan?”

“Well most of it Captain. If that’s okay with you of course.” She batted her eyes up from under her long eyelashes.

Killian pulled her roughly against him and crashed his lips on hers again. The rate they were going Emma was never going to make it back to the station to get her work done and she’d be lucky if they met Henry in time for dinner. 

They broke away gasping for air. “You gotta stop doing that Killian. I’ve really got to go. Can we talk about our weekend plans later?”

Killian eased his grip on Emma’s waist but didn’t entirely let go. With one more soft kiss on her lips he breathed out a “yes.”   
“I’ll see you tonight at Grannies then?”

“I’ll be there Swan.” And with that he reluctantly let her go. He smiled as he started gathering his clothes up and opening the curtains on his windows, thinking about all the things he wanted to do with his Swan this weekend. If only his ship was ready to sail again, he’d take her far away from Storybrooke where he could truly be alone with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian joins Emma and Henry for dinner. Henry brings up apartments. Emma asks Killian to move in with her, eventually...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry! It’s taken me forever to write this. I wanted to write this sooner but I just couldn’t! Thanks for hanging in there! I’m so thrilled that even in all this time of not writing, I still have people sending me messages and kudos and comments. It means the world to me! Please keep it up; it really helps motivate me to write more! I’m thinking there are at least a few more chapters and then I want this story to end where season 4b begins. This chapter has A LOT of dialogue. A lot of things are going on in this chapter and I wrote it a little longer than I had planned to to hopefully make up for the really long time without an update! So please enjoy. I own nothing.   
> OH! And I made a Captain Swan themed Tumblr! Please follow me. I’m currently posting older chapters of this story there (amongst other things.) My URL is: foreverlovecaptainswan.tumblr.com

Killian spotted Emma and Henry in their usual booth in the corner of Grannies. Emma looked engrossed in whatever Henry was saying and Henry seemed to be very excited, his hands flailing about excitedly as he talked to her. Killian walked over and slid in the booth next to Emma and across from Henry. Henry had a newspaper spread out across the table and had drawn red circles across different advertisements. Killian looked a bit closer and noticed they were all different apartments and housing listings. Emma took Killian’s hand, acknowledging his presence, but didn’t stop listening to Henry as he went on about the apartments he had found and the pros and cons of each one. 

“Mom, we have to go and see these. I circled the three that I like the best. There’s even one by the water!” Henry said, looking at Killian with a big smile. 

“Henry, I know that I said we needed our own place. And yeah…we do. But do we need to discuss this right here and right now?”

“Why not right here and right now?”

“Because kid, you are going to be away for the weekend…I’m going to be away for the weekend. I’m not quite sure when we’d have time to look. We need to make appointments. I need to figure out how to get all our stuff from New York and there’s just a lot to figure out right now.”

“Wait, where are you going this weekend? I was hoping you could take a look at some of these places really soon.”

“Oh. Actually, Killian is taking me on a sailing trip this weekend. I was going to tell you earlier but you got so excited about the apartments.”

“Well yeah. I don’t know about you but I find it incredibly hard to get any sleep at the loft with my baby uncle crying at all hours of the night.” Henry scrubbed his face with his hand and then shook his head. “Is your ship ready to sail Killian?”

“Aye lad, she’ll be ready for this weekend. And soon I must have you aboard so we can continue our lessons.”

“Awesome” said Henry, gathering up the newspaper and stuffing it back into his pocket. “But we’re going to talk about the apartments later then Mom. I’m not giving up. Four people and a baby is just too many people to have in that loft.”

“Oh believe me Henry, I know. At least you sleep over at Regina’s every other week and weekend. I promise you, as soon as we can we can go look at places ok?”

Henry nodded and Ruby came over to the table holding a tray of milkshakes and three plates with cheeseburgers and French fries, she handed everyone their food and then left with a wink directed at Emma.

Emma shot Ruby a look and then turned to Killian, “I hope you don’t mind that I ordered for you? Grannies was starting to get kind of busy when we got here and I wanted to make sure you could eat with us.”

“Not a problem Swan, I’ve come to enjoy Grannies cheeseburgers. But what is this drink and why is it…so thick?”

“You’ve never had a milkshake before Killian?” asked Henry.

“No lad. I can’t say that I have.”

“It’s chocolate. You just drink it from that straw. It’s like ice cream mixed with milk and chocolate syrup. It’s really good!”

Killian took a long drink from his milkshake and when he was finished he looked at Henry with a smile “that is quite good lad.”

“Well, the burgers and fries and milkshakes was all Henry’s idea.” Said Emma.

“Your boy has good taste then, Swan.”

The three continued eating and Killian told them of the work he had completed on his ship. Henry talked about what he was doing in school and pretty soon Henry and Emma shared stories from their year in New York and were laughing at some of Killian’s pirate stories. When they had finished eating and were just sitting and exchanging stories, Emma laid her head on Killian’s shoulder. It was nice. This quiet moment that they had to talk and be a family, not having to rush because of some new crisis or threat in town. They could just relax and enjoy each other’s company. 

It was getting pretty late and Killian walked Emma and Henry back to the loft. There was just a few more days before they had their weekend plans and everyone was excited. Henry said goodnight to Killian and then ran up to the loft first, leaving Emma and Killian alone together outside. 

“Thank you for inviting me to dinner tonight Swan. I quite enjoyed that.”

“I’m glad. Now I know you finally had something to eat after goodness knows how long you’ve been killing yourself over your ship.” Emma wrapped her arms around Killian’s waist and pulled him closer to her. 

“Well, I think the worst of it is over, love. She’ll be in fine shape by this weekend. And I thoroughly look forward to spending all that time with you.” Killian dipped his head towards Emma’s neck and nipped at her earlobe and then down at the junction where her neck met her shoulder. 

“Mmm Killian.” Emma moaned and let her head fall back to give him better access to her neck. “I can’t wait to see what you’ve got planned for me, Captain.” She trailed her hands up his chest and then around his neck, holding him to her as he soothed his bite marks with his tongue. 

“You can expect, oh how did you say it? Some uh pillaging and plundering, Swan?”

Emma laughed, “Oh yeah. I can’t seem to get enough of that.”

“Good. Me either.” Killian trailed kisses up her neck and across her jaw and then finally on her lips. His hook anchored her to him and his hand splayed out across her face, moving into her hair and lightly brushing against her chin and cheeks. 

Emma sighed into the kiss. Her hand coming to rest on its place over his heart. Killian’s tongue licked across the seam of her lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips for him and they eagerly explored each other. Killian walked them backwards against the building and more into the shadows, lest someone came walking down the sidewalk or looked out of their windows, then they would get quite the view. The savior and the pirate devouring each other’s mouths in the street. That would make a great headline for the paper. 

Emma reluctantly pulled away first and leaned her forehead against Killian’s, catching her breath. Killian left his hand in her hair, weaving his fingers through her golden tresses, coming to rest on her face before smoothing down across her back. 

Emma pressed one more kiss on Killian’s lips before stepping away. “I should go up.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want Dave to come out here looking for you, love.” Smirked Killian.

Emma laughed, “You know, I really should look at those apartments Henry found. It would make this so much easier.”

“Aye love. Although, you are always welcome to stay aboard my ship as well. You know, if you ever find yourself not being able to handle it.” 

Killian raised his eyebrow and Emma chuckled. “Yeah. I promised everyone I’d stay at the loft tonight. Besides, you get me for the entire weekend, remember?”

“Oh Swan, I will not ever forget. But I will bid you goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning for coffee.”

“Hey Killian?” Emma reached out and grabbed his arm. Killian raised his eyebrow again. Damn him and his eyebrows. 

“Yes Swan?”

“When Henry and I do go look at apartments. Would you like to come with?”

“Do you need my advice or something?”

“Well, I just figure you will probably be spending quite a bit of time there as well. And I don’t know. I mean, I haven’t talked to Henry about this or anything yet. But, when it starts to get cold out you can’t sleep on your ship. Maybe you would like to stay with us?” Emma bit her lip nervously and looked down. 

“Swan” Killian tilted her chin up to look at her. “Are you asking me to live with you?”

Emma smiled up at him. “Yeah. I guess that I am. I mean, I know you like staying on your ship I would never ask you to move out of there, especially after you gave up your last one for me. But you know, at least for winter so I don’t have to worry about you freezing to death or anything.”  
Killian chuckled and then his eyes got soft and serious, just as they did after their first date when he asked her out again and he grabbed her hand. “Swan, no one since my brother has ever offered me a home before. You have no idea how much this means to me.” He pulled her into him and hugged her tightly against him. Emma’s eyes filled with tears threatening to fall but she relaxed herself into his arms.

After a minute they pulled apart, Emma cupped his face with her hands “as long as you are with me Killian, I am home. I spent my entire life searching for a home and I found one here. With you. With Henry. And with my parents. You worked hard to bring me back to that and helped me realize that this is where I belong. I belong here and with you beside me.” 

“Emma, my love. You are my home too. I would be honored to accompany you and your boy and look at apartments.”

“Good. Now I really should get going. I need to talk to Henry about all this, but something tells me since he found a place by the water he is already open to the idea. He talked a lot about that one in particular actually.” 

“Did he? I can’t wait to see it love.”

“Me too. I’m excited about this.” Emma pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and then turned to the door. “Goodnight, Killian.”

“Goodnight Emma.”

Killian stood outside as Emma headed up the stairs to her parents loft and leaned against the building for a few minutes, staring up at the stars in the sky, silently thanking whoever was out there looking down on him for helping him get so lucky.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what to say guys….I’m sorry just doesn’t feel like it cuts it for my lack of updates ALL SUMMER LONG. I don’t have any excuses. I haven’t forgotten about this fic, but I do intend to wrap it up. There will be 2 more chapters left in this story before it is done. This one is full of fluff and a lot of dialogue. Next chapter will be chalk full of smut and will be uploaded later on today. I am writing it as soon as this is posted! I gotta work you up for the good stuff, right? Anyway, please enjoy. I’m so glad Emma and Killian can get away for some quiet moments to themselves! Thank you for all your reviews, comments, likes, messages and just everything. Knowing I have people reading and enjoying my work is nothing short of amazing to me! I love and appreciate you all!
> 
> Henry goes off to regina's for the weekend. Leaving Emma to get ready for her weekend out to sea with Killian! Fluffy chapter ahead!

“Sure you got everything kid?” Emma asked Henry as he bounded down the stairs in the loft holding his backpack full of the things he’d need for his weekend at Regina’s. Emma sat on a stool leaning back onto the kitchen countertop and clutching a warm cup of coffee. Henry woke her up early to get ready for their separate weekend adventures walking around the room throwing things into his bag, Emma needed to get ready too but wanted to wait for Henry to leave before she started her packing. He did not need to see the scandalous things she was planning on bringing for her trip out to sea. 

“Yeah mom, why aren’t you ready yet? Won’t Killian be here soon?” Henry grabbed a muffin that Mary Margaret had baked before she and David headed off with Neal on a morning walk, off a plate on the counter and crammed it into his mouth.

Emma laughed, “don’t worry kid. I’ll be ready. Want me to drive you to Regina’s?”

“No, she’s picking me up this morning.” Henry replied digging around in his coat for his phone and opening his messages. “Oh and she’s here! Bye mom! Have a good weekend!”

Emma gave Henry a quick hug and chuckled as he sped to the door and raced down the stairs. With a sigh she finished off her coffee and proceeded to get ready, she had about an hour before Killian was due to show up. 

She grabbed her clothes she was planning on wearing today and headed for the shower, knowing this was probably the only shower she’d get all weekend. After she toweled off and got dressed she reached for her small duffle bag on the top of her closet shelf and set it on her bed as she laid out clothes she was bringing. She didn’t want to bring anything too nice or well anything she wouldn’t care too much if it got torn or ripped from Killian’s hook. She grinned just thinking about it; always loving when he got a little carried away and lost his patience with her clothing. She pulled out her top drawer of her dresser that contained all her under things. She opted for a few lacy pieces of underwear, knowing that Killian loved it when she wore lace as well as a new piece that she got just for the occasion that she was excited to wear for Killian. She bought a red satin corset with a matching set of panties that was detailed with a little black bow on the front. 

Checking the time she saw she still had a good twenty minutes left. She hurried up and packed her clothes and toiletries in her bag before David and Mary Margaret got back from their walk and started to finish getting ready. She dried her hair and put it up in a ponytail and did her makeup. The front door opening and closing told her that her parents were home and she could hear David talking to a cooing Neal meanwhile Mary Margaret climbed up the stairs to Emma’s room. 

“How was your walk?” Emma asked before Mary Margaret had a chance to say anything.

“Oh it was good. So, what time is Killian picking you up?” Mary Margaret asked as Emma finished with her makeup. 

“Any time now actually.”

“So where will you two be going?”

“I thought I already told you. Out to sea. I don’t know, I’m sure Killian does.”

“So is there any particular reason you’re going out to sea or…?”

“Mom, Killian and I just want to get away for a while. Things have been crazy and we finally have some peace. I want to enjoy it before the next villain shows up. Don’t worry it’s just for a weekend.”

“Oh I’m not worried, I’m just wondering if there was another reason for bringing you out to sea is all.”

“Like what?”

“Oh I don’t know” Mary Margaret started twirling her ring around her finger, don’t think Emma didn’t notice that one, “a romantic getaway, just the two of you, you sure he isn’t planning on asking an important question?”  
Emma gave Mary Margaret a pointed look and with a sigh said “not if he knows what’s good for him.”

“Oh Emma. Would it be so bad? I know you love him and he has made it more than obvious that he loves you too.”

“I’m just not ready to be at that point yet. And I’m pretty sure he knows that. When I’m ready I’m sure it’ll happen but right now we just want to enjoy spending time together. That’s ALL that this weekend is about, trust me.”

“Okay” Mary Margaret said, “do you have everything you need?” 

Emma laughed, “This must be a mom thing. I said the same thing to Henry this morning when he was off to Regina’s. I’m fine mom, thanks.” She gave her a smile before hauling up her bag and headed downstairs. Just as she reached the bottom step a sharp knocking was at the door, she was on her way to answer it but David was closer and faster. 

“Hook” said David, opening the door to let him in.

“Dave.” Killian said giving the man a grin before his eyes landed on Emma. “You ready, darling?”

“Yep!” She gave him a smile, before giving her dad a hug, Mary Margaret coming behind her to put her hand on her shoulder, she turned around and hugged her as well. Killian grabbed her duffle bag and stepped outside the door to the loft. 

“You two be careful” said David.

“Oh you don’t have to worry mate, your daughter will be in good hands I assure you.”

David gave him a glare as he recalled the last time Killian had said that back when he had both of his hands his, “that’s exactly what worries me, especially now that you’ve got two of them” replayed in his mind. 

“Just have fun and be safe!” said Mary Margaret cheerfully, tucking herself into David’s side, a warning to him to stop his glaring. 

“We will, bye guys!” Emma said as she turned and followed Killian down the stairs. When they were safely outside the building before Emma looped her arm around Killian’s and gave a contented sigh of relief, “that could have been so much worse than it was.”

“Why love?” said Killian, kissing the crown of her head, inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo.

“Well this is the first time my parents are seeing their daughter off on a weekend long date. I don’t know, I almost expected more from them, especially David. I’m glad he let you off without one of his overprotective dad speeches!”

“Well love, you are a grown woman who has proven time and time again that you know how to handle yourself.”

“Oh I can handle myself quite well, Captain” said Emma with a wicked smirk on her lips, earning a darkened stare from Killian. “Besides, I’m just glad to get away with you for this weekend.”

“Aye, me too love. Me too. Now, shall we Swan? Our adventure awaits.”

“Aye aye captain!” Said Emma with a giggle that made Killian’s heart flop around in his chest.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, are you ready for this? This chapter and the next one will be pretty smutty. I hope you enjoy! This is the 2nd to the last chapter for this story! Please enjoy!
> 
> Emma and Killian finally on their sailing trip, lots of fluff and smut.

“Welcome aboard milady” said Killian, setting Emma’s bag down on deck and scooping her up bridal style into his arms. 

Emma laughed “you’ve carried rum barrels heavier than me right?”

“Precisely love.” He gently set her down on the deck, but continued to hold her close to him. “You ready for an adventure, Swan?” His eyebrow shot up.

“I’m definitely ready for something.” Emma replied, cupping the front of Killian’s leather pants and earning a groan in return. 

Killian gently removed her hand, bringing it up to kiss her palm. “Perhaps we should set sail first love, away from the shoreline.”

“Whatever you say, Captain.” Said Emma with a playful smile. She brought Killian’s head down to hers for a kiss before moving to grab her bag, “I’m just going to put this in your cabin. I’ll be right back up.”

“I’ll get us off the docks then love.” Killian moved to untie the ship from its place on the dock and started adjusting the sails. Emma brought her bag down to Killian’s room and started taking her toiletries out and putting them by the sink and on the counter. She felt the ship give a lurch forward and knew that they were moving. She smoothed her sweater out and adjusted her ponytail, suddenly a little nervous to be leaving Storybrooke behind. “It’s only for a few days. Everything will be fine.” She told herself and headed up the stairs to the main deck.

Killian was standing proudly at the helm, steering the ship away from Storybrooke. He looked ever so much like the pirate captain that he was, that gleeful look in his eyes and the smile that made her heart melt. She wasn’t nervous anymore after seeing that smile. When he saw her, his eyes went darker and he gave her a smirk, one that shot a pool of heat right to her core, one that promised her dizzying amount of pleasure. With a shiver she made her way towards him and stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back, molding herself against the hard planes of his body.   
“So, where are we going?” Emma said after a while, propping her chin on his shoulder, noticing the maps and charts he had laid across the helm by his captains wheel. 

“I don’t really have a destination in mind, Swan. One of the best things about a seafaring adventure. We will go where the wind takes us, these are merely so we know how to get back home.” He pointed at the charts and maps, and then lifted his arm to pull her in front of him. 

With his good hand he guided her hands to rest at the proper positions on the spokes of the wheel, “there you are, Swan. No need for a firm grip. Just simply guide her along.”

“This is very different from the time in Neverland.”

“Aye, well we aren’t being attacked by those bloody mermaids now. The waters are calm, which will make our journey easy.” Once Emma was comfortable at the wheel he traced his hand and hook slowly down the sides of her body, coming to rest on her hips, the tips of his fingers wiggled under her sweater to touch her bare skin, Emma leaned her head back against him and felt every single ounce of tension and stress leave her body. 

“That’s it, Swan. I want you nice and relaxed today.” Killian nuzzled into the side of her neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin there, eliciting soft moans from Emma. Emma was thankful she had the spokes of the wheel to hold onto, his gentle ministrations on her was beginning to make her knees go weak. 

When they safely reached the edge of the Storybrooke harbor, Killian fit his hand over Emma’s on the wheel, pressing his front to her back he whispered in her ear as they entered the foreign waters “now’s where the fun begins, darling.”

Emma could feel his hardness on her back, glancing around and making sure there was no land or other ships in sight, she pressed herself back into him and rubbed herself against him. “Is that so, Captain?” She said in a teasing voice.

With the speed that would normally alarm her and make her dizzy, he spun her around and crushed his lips to hers, he pressed her back against the wheel and devoured her mouth. Emma opened up to him and swallowed the deep moan that came from the back of his throat and he plunged his tongue inside her mouth to tangle with her own. Her hands carded through his hair, tugging on the small strands at the back of his neck, anchoring himself to her and delighting in the feel of the weight of his body pressing her into the hard wheel of his ship. When they broke apart for air they pressed their foreheads together and with a deliciously husky voice Killian said, “I’ve been wanting to do that to you all night and all day long, love.”

“Pillagering and plundering my mouth? Yeah I think I got that. Believe me pirate, there is plenty more of that to come on this trip.” Her voice was just as husky as his as they both struggled to remain upright and breathing. 

“You sound like you have some plans of your own, Swan” Killian laughed as he reached behind her and adjusted the angle of the wheel. 

“Oh Killian, you have no idea the wonderful and delicious things I plan to do to you.”

“And what’s that love?” his lips ghosted over her ear, licking over the shell of it.

“Why don’t you weigh anchor and come and see?” Emma pushed him away gently and with extra sway to her hips made her way down to his cabin, smirking at him from over her shoulder and committing to memory the absolutely wrecked look he had on his face. 

It didn’t take long for Killian to tumble down the stairs, Emma was waiting and pounced on him as soon as he had both feet on the floor. She pulled him to her and wrapped her leg around his hip, his arms came under her and lifted her up, she wrapped her other leg around him as he started heading for the bed, mouths fused together. Emma broke away with a gasp, “no, the desk. Put me on the desk.”

Killian sat her down on the edge of his desk and Emma wasted no time in pulling on the buttons on his waistcoat, Killian shrugged out of it and pulled his shirt off over his head and his brace before leaning down to resume kissing Emma. Emma worked on his belt and with one strong pull managed to get it off of him. Killian kicked off his boots while Emma pulled at his waistband on his pants until they slid off his hips and pooled at the floor. She pulled him back to her and resumed kissing him, one hand around his neck holding him to her and the other grasping his cock, tugging and pulling at the rigid flesh, making Killian growl and moan, his eyes had popped open and went dangerously dark. With his good hand he tried pulling up on Emma’s sweater, “you’re still wearing too many clothes, love. Why don’t you get to my level?”

Emma broke away with a grin and slide her sweater off her head, she was wearing a tank top underneath that she kept on. She scooted off the table and pulled off her boots. Killian tried to help her out of her clothes but she swatted his hand away and slid her jeans off and kicked them away, leaving her in her tank top and lacey black panties. Smiling she kneeled in front of Killian, catching his fierce eyes as she slowly took his cock into her mouth, relishing the feel of it and the strangled noises Killian made. 

“Love, I won’t last long if you keep doing that.” His hand went into her hair, grabbing a bundle of it in his fist.

She released him with a wet pop “I know. Just like this Killian. I want you just like this. I did say I have wonderful and delicious plans for you. And you Killian, are delicious.” She emphasized her point by licking and groaning up his cock. 

Killian’s head fell back as she continued having her wicked ways with him. He grabbed his hook and twisted it off and threw it on the desk in case he were to lose control, and judging on the way she was making him feel, he was going to lose control quickly. But that is exactly what Emma wanted and he was happy to oblige her and pay her back later…with interest.

Emma took him back into her mouth and opened up her throat to take him deep. He lightly rutted into her, fucking her throat while she swallowed around him, her tongue rubbing against the large vein on the underside of it. Killian’s moaning sent heat rushing to her core and she could feel her wetness starting to coat her thighs. One hand slipped under the waistband of her panties as she circled her clit just enough to ease the ache she was feeling. Seeing Emma pleasuring herself while sucking on him was enough to send him over the edge and with one more loud moan and a yell of her name he spilled himself in her mouth. Emma grasped his cock with both of her hands licking over it and cleaning him off and swallowing his release. When she was done he hauled her back up to him and she licked her lips and wound her arms around his neck. 

“Just as I said, delicious.”

“You bloody minx!” He set her back on the edge of the desk and pulled her panties off, stretching them in the process, using his bad arm he held her legs open to him as his head settled between them. “Let’s see how delicious you are now Swan. I can’t wait to taste you. You are always so sweet.”

Emma moaned as she leaned back on her arms, her head hitting the table. It was ridiculous how easy it was to get her off. Killian knew exactly how she liked it. He licked up her slit, paying extra attention to her small bundle of nerves before heading back down and circling her opening. He lapped up all her wetness and groaned deep and low in the back of his throat, she could feel the vibrations resonating throughout her body. He plunged one finger into her heat while swirling his tongue around her clit, Emma arched her back up gasping and mewling. He added another finger and curved them to find the spot that would make her come apart for him. He added more pressure to her clit and could feel the start of her orgasm coming on, “that’s it love, fall for me, I’ve got you” he went back to her clit, thrusting his fingers harder and faster into her. Emma was panting and thrashing in his hold, his ruined arm holding onto her tight, keeping her on the desk. With a scream she came, screaming out his name and body shaking. Killian brought her down gently from her high, continued to lick and gently suck her, her release coating his scruffy face. He pulled out of her and dragged his tongue slowly over her while she tried to remember how to breathe again. She lay panting sprawled out across the desk, her hair splayed across the papers and things on it, still shaking occasionally muttering “shit…oh shit…oh my God.”

Killian made a show of licking his fingers clean when she had finally opened her eyes to him. “Delicious, Swan, as always.” 

Emma reached her arms up and he pulled her into him, her feet planted on the floor and she attempted to stand but was wobbling. Killian chuckled and picked her up and carried her over to the bed. 

“That was amazing.” Emma said, snuggling into the soft blankets.

“There’s much more where that came from love. I hope you didn’t think we were done here.”

Emma pulled him down so he was on top of her, he leaned over her on his arms, not wishing to crush her but she hooked her leg over his ass and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. He chuckled and then groaned as she arched herself into him, his cock rubbing against her sex wantonly. “Of course not, Captain. We’ve only just begun.” She reached down and grabbed his cock, giving him a couple pumps and earning a moan for her efforts. She positioned him at her entrance and he needed no further encouragement to sink into her. 

“If we keep at it Swan, at this rate we will never get any further on our adventure.” He hissed out as she arched into him, taking him deeper inside her.

“I’m okay with that. Are you?”

“I’m more than okay with it love, I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see anything on this adventure or not.”

“The only thing I want to see you is naked and having me on every single surface of this ship, Captain.”

“I think we’re of an agreement then love.”

“Good. We already christened your desk and bed. I think next time should be on deck.”

His thrusts became harder and faster, they both moaned in unison, Killian holding himself back from simply pounding into her, wanting to make her come undone again before he followed, but the thought of having her on deck was one fantasy that he’s had for a long time. “Tell me…tell me where you want me.” His thrust hit deeper and she moaned out his name, “do you want me to take you against the mast love?” He pulled out and plunged into her harder and she moaned out an “oh shit.”

“Tell me love, have you thought about me taking you against the mast, against the helm, on the bloody deck under the stars? Making you come undone again and again in all different positions all over the ship?” His control snapped and he was fucking into her hard and fast and deep, Emma was writhing under him, gasping and moaning, whimpering his name and profanities as he fucked her. “Answer me love. Tell me.”

“y yes okay, yes. God. Killian!” Her hands gripped his arms as she arched into him again.

“Tell me what you want, Swan. I want to hear you.”

“I…oh shit, I want you to take me against the mast….fuck…..the helm..the….fuck fuck fuck….i don’t care, just fucking don’t stop. Fuck.”

“Touch yourself Swan, I want to feel you come undone around me. Need to feel you now.”

Emma reached down and circled her clit hard and Killian moaned deep in his throat as he felt her walls clamp up around him, squeezing him, Emma’s scream was hoarse as she came again on him, she was thrashing about, saying his name over and over again. Her orgasm triggered his and he covered her with himself, pressing his face into her neck as his orgasm washed over him, her walls still milking him, and her name like a prayer slipping repeatedly from his mouth. 

It was either several long minutes or maybe an hour, they didn’t know before they came back to reality. Killian was still joined inside of her and pressing her deep into the mattress. Emma’s hands smoothed along his sweat-soaked back, brushing through his hair and humming in contented bliss. After a few more minutes, Killian began kissing her throat, and whatever patch of skin he could find as he brought himself up to look down at her. She looked beautiful, her face flush and content and happiness radiating from her eyes, and love, love pouring out and overflowing in the way she held him close to her and brushed his hair out of his face. How he longed to see the happy and satiated and satisfied Emma every day for the rest of his life. 

“Hey there” Emma said cupping his cheek with her hand. Killian turned and pressed a kiss into her palm before looking back down at her.

“Hello love.”

“I was actually planning on that happening a lot later in the day rather than just not even an hour into our trip!”  
Killian laughed a great big booming laugh as he pulled out of her and rolled to his side, pulling her along with him. His arm was draped over her body and holding her close to him. She put one arm under her head and the other around to his back. “I’m good with no plans Swan. Did you mean what you said about having me on deck?”

Emma giggled again, a glorious sound to his ears, making his smile even wider. “I assure you Killian, you are not the only one with that fantasy. I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”

“Good love, because I’ve nowhere near had enough of you yet.” He tucked her head under his and rested his chin on top and traced circles down her back and felt her sigh deeply. And then felt and heard the rumble in her stomach. Emma grimaced. “Sorry.”

Killian laughed, “it’s okay love. How about we get you cleaned up and grab some food, hm?”

“Mmm, food. Yes. Want food.” She pulled him closer to her, practically on top of her again and held him tightly before rolling completely over and sitting up.

Killian got up and fetched a rag to clean her up with and helped her into her clothes and she helped him into his. They climbed back on top of the deck and Killian checked to make sure all was right with their position. Emma rummaged through the barrels and crates of provisions he had and pulled out things to make sandwiches with and made a few as Killian pulled out fruits and cheeses and crackers and spread out a quilt on the top of the deck. 

“A picnic on deck. I like how you think Jones.” 

They settled on the quilt with the spread of food around them, Emma pressed into Killian’s side as they passed his flask of rum back and forth and ate and enjoyed the view around them. It was calm and peaceful out on the water. No one was around, no land in sight. Seagulls were flying overhead and the sun was warm on her skin. 

“What are you thinking about love?” Killian pressed a kiss to her temple after she hadn’t spoken in a while.

Emma sighed and relaxed further into him, “I’m thinking about how much I love this quiet moment here with you Killian. It’s so peaceful and calm here. I never want to leave.”

“Aye, that it is love. It’s that peace and calming that led me to want to be on the sea, well that and my brother joining the naval force that is. But given a few days on sea, Swan, you’ll start to miss your family.”

“You’re right. But for now, this is perfect.” 

“Aye that it is.”

They finished eating and enjoyed the next few quiet moments soaking up the sun and enjoying the peace and calm that the sea and each other gave them.


End file.
